Tristeza de Verano
by Sthefynice
Summary: Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.
1. El Descubrimiento

**Tristeza de Verano**

**Summary: **Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal.

_Este fic fue "concebido" para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Notas Aclaratorias: **El Intercambio consistía en primeramente, confirmar la participación para el mismo y proponer tres parejas para incluir en el fic: Su OTP, una que les diera curiosidad y por último, una crack. También se valía escribir ciertas especificaciones, como el género, parte de la sinopsis y demás.

Luego, había que esperar hasta cierta fecha para mandar un PM a una de las moderadoras ( . .) escogiendo de entre todas las participantes, a una en particular. Todo esto debía mantenerse en secreto, hasta la fecha de publicación (23 de abril), por lo que me estoy guiando por el horario español para poder publicar esto. Lo cómico es, que antes de que todo esto pasara, tenía pensado publicar este fic en julio-agosto de este presente año, ya que tenía una idea (pero demasiada vaga), de esto. Lo único seguro que sabía era que sería Michi, y también destellos de la trama. Pero _cierta _propuesta, me terminó de iluminar la idea :D

En resumen, escogí a **NyVan **como mi primera opción. En su post sus parejas fueron: OTP: Michi, Curiosidad: Yamato y Kari (Yamakari), y la Crack: Sora y Takeru (Sokeru. Como especificación en el fic, le cito: _"_:) no hay indicaciones especiales hagan lo que les plazca" y oh, bueno, me emociono mucho cuando tengo _Carta Blanca_ para las cosas, jaja xD

En fin, NyVan, espero que te guste mucho :) también es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Yamakari y Sokeru, pero te diré que imaginé diversas posibilidades y oye, no son tan cracks cuando uno imagina motivos (y)

A todas mis hermanas del foro, (porque ya las estoy considerando como tales), espero que también les guste!~

* * *

**I.**

**Prefacio**

**M**iró por enésima vez la ventana, se habían levantado súper temprano—O bueno, más bien, algunos incluso ni habían dormido—, para la gran aventura. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras seguía con la mirada cada árbol, cada ave mañanera, cada carro que pasaba con prisa por la carretera.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña, la excitación de su viaje era palpable por los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y esa emoción que le impedía conciliar sueño alguno, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que tuviera la oportunidad, ya que a fin de cuentas, no era ella la que manejaba la van. No, ella sólo se encontraba recostada cómodamente en los últimos asientos del vehículo. Un suave ronquido le indicó que su compañero de asiento, por lo menos, pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Mimi no pudo evitar observar a Davis, con ese cabello rebelde y sus googles. Los googles de Tai.

Aún se siente extrañar al mirar a Tai sin ellos. En cierta manera, se le dificulta verlo sin ellos puesto porque esos googles también fueron parte de su emblema, así como también lo fue para ella con su sombrero rosa en su momento. Torció sus labios, apartando la mirada del chico, pareciéndole extraño el hecho de que extrañaba ver a Tai con sus googles, sus inseparables googles.

El sonido de jazz inundaba el vehículo. No podía ver mucho, salvo el pavimento alumbrado por las luces del carro. Uno que otro poste de luz alumbraba a toda velocidad, a medida que el kilometraje ascendía. Mimi intentó reprimir una carcajada, como se notaba que Yamato tenía prisa por llegar. Se regocijó en su asiento, sabiendo que había hecho la elección correcta al elegir bien a quién quería como chofer. Volteó a su espalda y podía ver, con cierta distancia, un par de luces moviéndose desde la izquierda a la derecha, con cierta indecisión. Era la primera vez que Joe manejaba algún vehículo, con su licencia para conducir bien en alto, como se notaba su inexperiencia. Por suerte recordaba él tenía a Sora como copiloto, así que eso debería estar bien para él y para el resto de sus amigos a bordo de esa van. Por un instante se extrañó que Sora no estuviera con Matt, a su lado, en el mismo vehículo en donde él se encontraba. Pero su cerebro se inundó de imágenes pasadas, respondiéndole casi de inmediato. _"Es cierto," _pensó, _"En verdad que ellos terminaron la semana pasada."_ Empezaba a compadecerse de su amiga porque sabía cuánto ésta había amado a Yamato con toda su intensidad. Había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma, una entrega total que a la final, no fue del todo correspondida. Mimi no era una experta consejera, y mucho menos en el amor, estado por el que ella había fallado estrepitosamente, porque no sabía esperar, no sabía escoger ni esperar a la persona correcta, esa persona que podría amarle y cuidarle así como ella también haría en reciprocidad.

Sacudió su cabeza, este no era lugar ni momento para pensar en esas cosas. Estaba en Odaiba, en compañía de sus amigos, rumbo a un viaje que duraría aproximadamente tres semanas. Un descanso. Lejos de la ciudad y civilización. Extrañaría ciertas cosas claves allá, pero realmente necesitaba desconectarse de todo, y más en esta época del año.

El cielo aún estaba negro y aún no se mostraba algún indicio para el alba. Todo lo que veía en el paisaje era puro monte y árboles deformes.

Ahogó un bostezo, reprimiéndose las pocas ganas de dormir que tenía, porque no había dejado América para esto, entre todos habían cuadrado para disfrutar tres semanas de vacaciones, los doce juntos. Al principio les había costado qué elegir, a donde irían, con quién quedarse. Pero lo bueno que tenían cuando estaban juntos, también era que nunca faltaba un buen plan para la diversión.

Comenzaron sus propuestas, Sora había querido ir al acuario y Joe a un museo. Cody animaba a los demás para un retiro de kárate, Davis a un partido de futbol en Tokio (idea que, por supuesto, Tai aprobaba), y Yolei había sugerido una piyamada en su apartamento.

Mimi colocó sus últimas esperanzas en Takeru y Hikari sobre el lugar, pero ambos, sin ser pareja ni nada (ya que intentaron tener algo pero resultó que con el tiempo no podían ni besarse, ya que se querían como a un buen par de hermanos), resultaron estar de acuerdo en algo, diciéndolo al unísono: _"¿Por qué no vamos a acampar en un bosque?"_ Y Mimi no quería como despreciarles la idea, pero definitivamente acampar en un salvaje bosque lleno de bichos, insectos y animales salvajes no identificados, definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas y lugares favoritos por explorar.

Así que ladeó la cabeza, confundida. ¿Acaso era la única que pensaba, por esta vez, que todas sus ideas no tenían sentido? Y por mucho que la propuesta de Yamato sobre ir a Miami para ver un concierto de rock sonara tentadora, Mimi venía de América. Tenía apenas una semana de haber regresado a su país natal, y no quería irse tan pronto. No cuando había ahorrado toda la primavera para haber comprado ese pasaje de avión. Además, que la vida americana era cara y sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros no podían costearse ese tipo de gastos.

—Bueno, pero entonces ¿qué hacemos? —Había exclamado Tai, con cierto tono de impaciencia al ver todas las opciones agotadas y que la mayoría no estuviera de acuerdo en absolutamente nada.

Todos se miraron, con cierta defensa. Los que habían aportado sus propuestas se sentían, en cierta manera, traicionados y heridos porque casi nadie votaba por ellas, o la veían muy aburridas.

—Mmm, tal vez si nos vamos a un parque… —Rompió el silencio Kari, pensativa. No queriendo que nadie se peleara con nadie por una tontería como aquella.

Ahí fue cuando Mimi explotó, alzando su mentón:

— ¡Hello! ¿Realmente no han caído en cuenta que sus propuestas sólo involucran menos de 12hrs de vacaciones? Bueno, y ¿qué pasa con el resto de las tres semanas? ¿O es que se piensa salir cada día para hacer una cosa diferente? —Inquirió, con cierto tono sarcástico.

Todos los demás no supieron responder a eso, sumiéndose en un silencio sepulcral mientras la miraban con asombro en sus facciones, Matt sólo esbozó una discreta sonrisa. A Mimi no le gustó todo esto, recordaba cómo sus ideas muy rara veces eran apoyadas por todo el grupo, acción que le generaba mucha rabia, pero dijeran lo que dijeran, esta vez no se iba a amedrentar. Había imaginado este ficticio viaje varias veces en su cabeza… no señor, esta vez pelearía por lo suyo. Defendería su derecho a divertirse sanamente, y en paz.

—Muy bien, ese discurso tuyo me llamó la atención. ¿Qué propones entonces? —Inquirió Matt, cruzando sus brazos y mirándola escrutadoramente.

Mimi tragó saliva, antes de continuar. Cuando Matt la miraba así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa; era como si él tuviese rayos X en su mirada, que podía ver a través de ella y eso no le motivaba. Es decir, todos tenían secretos, ¿cierto? Pues como cualquier sucio secreto, ella no estaba muy orgullosa de los suyos.

Carraspeó, fingiendo una confianza que no tenía del todo.

—Propongo un viaje de tres semanas. Hospedaje incluido, por supuesto. Nada de celulares, ni _computadoras _—Enfatizó, mirando especialmente a Izzy y a Ken, éstos mostraron enseguida su desacuerdo en sus facciones—, sugiero que nos vayamos en la madrugada del viernes para que esas tres semanas sean exactas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Los compromisos que tengan durante ese tiempo, sugiero que lo aplacen, porque no todos los días contamos con tanto tiempo para nosotros, todos juntos. Podemos alquilar dos vans, esas cuentan con suficiente espacio hasta para seis personas. Sí, creo que con dos serían más que suficientes. —Murmuró para sí, no siendo consciente de las miradas de sus compañeros, quienes no se estaban mostrando tan reacios a sus palabras como ella había imaginado tanto.

—Un viaje. —Repitió Takeru, asimilando la información. —Suena bien. Pero, ¿para donde?

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose algo presumida al respecto, porque no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido? —Pues, para la playa.

Los Digi-Elegidos habían soltado exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa, no tardaron en mostrarse de acuerdo y empezaron a planificar cuanto antes, pues faltaban dos días para ese viernes de salida.

—Puedo decirle a mi hermana que nos alquile las dos furgonetas, ella conoce a un amigo que nos podría alquilarlas a un buen precio. —Había sugerido Daisuke, recordando.

—Oh, y por casualidad ¿tu hermana no habrá salido con él? —Preguntó Takeru, con inocencia. Aunque la verdad, de inocencia tenía nada, porque esbozaba una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

Daisuke no tardó en cabrearse. — ¡Tú, cállate! —Hikari no pudo evitar reírse, y es que no podía evitarlo, las peleas de ambos eran demasiado cómicas y normalmente era Takeru quién resultaba ser el vencedor de ellas.

Las chicas, Sora y Yolei, se acercaron a Mimi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—La idea no está mal, Meems, pero dime, ¿a quién deseas ver en traje de baño? —Preguntó Inoue con tono picarón.

El rubor de sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. — ¡A-a nadie, par de pervertidas!

Pero lo cierto era que si había _alguien_. Más su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y no quería profundizar mucho al respecto.

—No sé por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes, pero tarde o temprano tendríamos que haber pensado sobre la playa. Tengo años sin ir allá. —Comentó Sora, pensando en que esta vez tendría que comprarse un bikini nuevo.

— ¿En serio? Yo fui hace como dos meses. Las playas en América son espectaculares.

—Joo, cuanto me gustaría poder viajar lejos del país. —Se quejó Yolei, con un puchero.

Y tras con esa conversación, las chicas se dispusieron a planificar la mayoría de las cosas. Los chicos, liderados entre Tai, Davis, Ken y Matt, se encargarían de la parte del transporte y hospedaje. Ellas en cambio, se encargarían de la comida y las nimiedades que podrían acontecer a lo largo del viaje. Podían resolverse con comida casera en vez de comprar pescado y sopa de mariscos todos los días, conocían el apetito y los gustos culinarios de cada uno. Mimi había hecho un curso de gastronomía, para fortuna de todos, y se había ofrecido para preparar los almuerzos. Sora, Kari y Yolei aceptaron agradecidas; Kari haría el desayuno la primera semana y Yolei también haría lo mismo con la cena, durante la segunda y tercera semana se turnarían y así evitarían ciertos gastos que pudiesen invertirse en otra cosa. Pero claro, si alguien quería alguna comida demás, o simplemente no quería comer lo que ellas prepararan, estaban en todo su derecho de salir a comprar otra cosa, sin reproches. Sólo habría miradas de odio y mal humor durante todo el viaje si alguno de ellos lo hiciera, pero de resto la cosa no pasaría más a mayores.

Mimi se permitió olvidarse de todo lo demás, y se dedicó únicamente a empacar sus tres maletas y elegir los conjuntos de bikinis que usarían durante todos esos próximos días. Ya tenían listo prácticamente todo y al momento de partir, se dividieron en dos grupos de seis, como Mimi había sugerido desde el comienzo; Joe, por ser el mayor y con licencia aún vigente para conducir, se ofreció a ser uno de los conductores. Tai quería ser el segundo, insistía demasiado en serlo, pero Matt le había arrebatado su deseo sin muchos miramientos, ya que tenía algo indiscutible en lo que Tai, por mucho que quisiese, no podía objetar: tenía su permiso recién estrenado para conducir y él no. Mimi sintió cierta pena ajena por su antiguo líder, con lo bien que se veía entusiasmado con la idea. Pero tal vez manejar un trayecto de cinco horas en autopista no le favorecería mucho. Aparte que Tai era más de manejar motos que de automóviles. No era que Mimi se la pasara viéndolo, pero aún así era mejor informarse.

Pidieron permiso a sus padres, por supuesto. Ése había sido el primer paso que tuvieron que dar. De nada servía planear mucho sin consultarlo primero con sus padres, a no ser que algunos vivieran ya de manera independiente. Cosa que la mayoría anhelaba, pero que se veían imposibilitados de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo; o era una cosa, o era la otra pero ¿ambas? Estaban claros en su límite.

En la furgoneta de Joe, iba Sora como copiloto, Izzy y Yolei en el primer asiento trasero, Cody y Ken detrás de ellos y en el último asiento espacioso, estaba Takeru junto con un muy enfurruñado Tai, porque éste quería manejar cualquiera de las dos furgonetas. T.K. hacía todo lo posible por animarlo.

Los que iban con Matt, contaban con Kari como copiloto y, aunque el vehículo contaba con más puestos, sólo estaba Davis detrás como pasajero.

— Pero, ¿qué sucede aquí? —Inquirió Meems, un tanto desorientada y con una mini-maleta en mano. Se había puesto una camisa rosa holgada para cubrirla del aire acondicionado y ésta era tan grande, que tapaba su falda de jean oscuro casi por completo. Por esta vez tenía su largo cabello natural, castaño claro y ondulado; bastante parecido a como lo tenía a sus once años en el Digi-Mundo, porque había considerado prudente el no pintárselo, ya que estarían expuestos a agua salada y abundante sol durante algún tiempo. Vale, su cabello no podía estar más maltratado porque no quería, así que por esta ocasión decidió seguir el sabio consejo de Kari y no pintárselo. — ¿No quedamos en dividirnos en dos grupos de seis?

Matt se encogió de hombros, más bien parecía que disfrutaba abiertamente de la situación. —Pues ya ves, es lo que hay. Al parecer el grupo de Joe se ve más _divertido_. —Enfatizó con ironía, Kari se carcajeó, cerrando sus ojos y llevándose una mano en sus labios. A Mimi le pareció extraño verla en ese asiento, más no objetó nada. Únicamente hizo una última llamada internacional a sus padres, para despedirse, ya que éstos no pudieron volar a Japón a causa del trabajo, quedándose en América. Cuando terminó de hablar, ya todos se habían despedido de sus familiares, siendo ella la única en quedar fuera de los transportes y por ende, era la única a quién esperaban para poder partir.

— ¡Mimi, si no te apresuras, llegaremos tarde! —Le había gritado el Superior Joe con impaciencia, ya que éste odiaba la impuntualidad.

— ¡Tarde para qué! —Le había respondido, odiaba que la apuraran y cuando lo hacían, no podía evitar tener mal humor. — ¡Si apenas son las dos de la mañana! —No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma, ya que el frío por las noches se volvía insoportable, al menos en esa parte donde se encontraban.

— ¡Tú fuiste la que sugeriste salir a esta hora!

— ¡Sí, genio, porque el viaje dura como cuatro horas! ¡No me quiero meter al agua ya al mediodía!

— ¿Cuatro horas? Yo me tardaría dos, como mucho. —Dijo Yamato, con cierto aire de presunción. Mimi solo rodó ojos, decidiendo irse en su furgoneta, sólo para poder molestarlo en caso tal si no cumple con su "promesa".

Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta en ese detalle, sólo estaba Davis en el último asiento, y para colmo se veía de mal humor.

—Hey —Le había dicho apenas las puertas se cerraron y sin perder tiempo, Matt, con el vehículo encendido, emprendió la marcha. — ¿Sucede algo? Te veo diferente.

—Quería traerme a Chibimon. —Murmuró.

—Ohh. Pero Davis, recuerda que este viaje es sólo para nosotros. Habíamos quedado en llevarnos a los Digimons en otra ocasión. —Intentó consolar.

—Lo sé, pero siempre he ido a la playa con él. —La miró a los ojos, la tristeza en él era palpable. —Sé que no será lo mismo. Puede que me divierta, o puede que no, pero me hará falta.

No sabía que decirle. Por un lado, extrañaba a Palmón, ¡claro que la hubiera traído con ella si tuviese la oportunidad!, pero no sabía que tan apegado se encontraba Daisuke por su Digimon. Únicamente sólo colocó su mano en su hombro, para infundirle ánimo. Éste la miró agradecido.

Sintió un vértigo en su estómago y el carro había tomado un giro monumental en el que por poco les había mandado a ambos hacia el otro extremo del asiento. Miró por el espejo retrovisor la maquiavélica sonrisa del conductor, en cierta manera desafiándole. Y oh, ella no es de las que se dejan doblegar.

— ¡Matt, bruto, ambos sabemos que puedes manejar de manera decente!

—Ohh, discúlpeme, ¿acaso estoy siendo desconsiderado con usted? —Inquirió, aunque su "disculpa" dejaba mucho que desear. — ¿Demasiada velocidad, tal vez, _princesa_?

Sintió enrojecer de ira.

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, TÚ TAMBIEN!

—Matt, no la llames así. —Acudió Hikari a su rescate, reprochándole. Mimi no podía verla, pero estaba segura que Kari tenía la cara en la que hacía de su hermano disculparse por todo.

—Pero si Tai la llama así desde los once. —Justificó él, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Sí, pero es él. —Aclaró, con cierto énfasis que Mimi no comprendió.

Matt intentó decir algo, pero se lo conservó. Y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, el ambiente se inundó de música rockera.

Ella suspiró. Este viaje se le haría tan eterno…

* * *

**II.**

**Cap. 1 El Descubrimiento**

**N**o supo cuando finalmente se había quedado dormida. Pero mayor fue la vergüenza cuando Matt le había sacudido el hombro para despertarle, con cierta rudeza. Se encontraba babeando levemente, abrazada a Daisuke, quién también se estaba despertando. Gritó alarmada, soltándose de su agarre e Ishida no pudo evitar carcajearse.

— ¡No es gracioso! —Exclamó hastiada, ¿por qué últimamente Matt le molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso estaba en una clase de prueba y ella ni por enterada? Pero su pequeño berrinche quedó en el olvido al contemplar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Odaiba es una isla extensa isla artificial, sí. Si querían irse a otra ciudad, las opciones más fiables eran por vía tren, avión o ferri. Y como Odaiba era una isla, si querían ir a la playa sólo tenían que viajar por carretera hasta casi llegando al otro extremo de la misma. Contaban con diversas playas, pero Mimi había escogido una en particular, aprovechando que todos últimamente veían sus propuestas con buenos ojos. Y que suerte la suya, porque tampoco se negaron a ésta.

Se imaginó alquilar una pequeña casita playera. Las chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos al momento de dormir, así no haya espacio para nadie más e igual no había de qué preocuparse, ya que venían bien preparados: todos trajeron colchas para dormir, en caso de emergencias. Mimi notó tardíamente que la maletera de Matt iba bien cargada, ¿será por eso que los demás decidieron irse con Joe, para evitar peso adicional de más?

El cielo se veía hermoso, en el amanecer. Se imaginó mojar sus pies en el agua, mientras caminaba en la arena.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó a nadie en particular, embelesada por el paisaje. ¿Casita playera? Estaba contemplando un par de grandes edificios rojos, con piscina en el medio de ellos, para variar. La playa estaba costa abajo, no muy alejada de éstos. Áreas verdes inundaban las ventanas y a simple vista se veía muy acogedor.

—Apenas son las seis. —Le había respondido Tai, avanzando junto a ella. Ella no se había dado cuenta que sus pies ya tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a encontrarse con aquellos apartamentos. Mimi se quedó sin aliento, al verlo cargar un par de maletas, se veían bastante pesadas.

—Te ayudo. —Se ofreció sin mucho pensarlo. Normalmente ella no ayudaba a casi nadie, y menos para ciertas tareas. Pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella quería demostrarle a Tai que ella también podía cargar cosas pesadas, por mucho que se quejara.

Más él solo negó con la cabeza. —Déjalo así, te podrías romper una uña. ¿Por qué no ayudas a las chicas? Posiblemente encuentres cosas para ti de tu peso. —El comentario no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero aún así a Mimi le dio tristeza y rabia, a partes iguales.

Quería decirle algo, lo que sea. No obstante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguirle mirando, hasta perderlo de vista.

— ¿Vienes, Mimi? —Le llamó Kari, junto a ella. Casi todos se habían ido de viaje con sus características ropas. Casi todos menos ella y Matt.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió ausente.

Kari sólo pudo sonreír enigmáticamente, a medida que caminaban.

* * *

**E**l reloj marcaba las 7:15am y los Digi-Elegidos se habían movido rápidamente para los detalles finales: los apartamentos, que resultaron ser pequeños hoteles, tenían todo lo que habían estado buscando. _Hotel Paradise_, se llamaba.

—Y por supuesto, lo escogí yo. —Se señaló Matt, haciendo pose heroica.

Algunos se rieron, maravillados.

Y otros, que no podían soportar tanto ego suelto, tuvieron distintas reacciones.

Como Tai, que por ejemplo le había propinado un puñetazo "juguetón" en su hombro. —Vas a hacer que te dé una paliza, un día de estos, por tanta estupidez. —Mimi mostró su acuerdo, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Mejor ni hablemos de estupideces, Yagami, porque sabemos quién sería el vencedor.

Se registraron con cierto alboroto, y era de esperar que la suma de doce personas por día y noche aumentara considerablemente, si quitamos el desayuno en el proceso.

—Déjenmelo a mí, yo pagaré. —Pidió Joe, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito azul. Hubo ciertos jadeos de sorpresa.

—Oh vaya, así que tenemos pasta, ¿eh Joe? —Picó Matt, quién también había pensado lo mismo con su tarjeta. Porque también quería gozar de unas vacaciones inolvidables, ya que como estrella de rock a medio tiempo podía tener ciertos lujos y privilegios de vez en cuando.

El aludido sólo se sonrojó y balbuceó incoherencias. Haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes.

—Bueno, si Joe se ofrece, no hay nada más que objetar. ¿Cierto, muchachos? —Comentó Tai. Todos asintieron y vitorearon palabras de ánimo, prometiéndole devolverle el dinero apenas regresaran a casa, ya que creían no tener suficiente en sus bolsillos.

—Es que debo utilizar la tarjeta todo lo que pueda para que me aumenten el crédito. —Explicó él más tarde, mientras desayunaban.

Todos alabaron los omelettes de Kari, ya que el desayuno que había preparado para todos resultó ser delicioso. Ella sólo agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas pero con una pequeña sonrisa de júbilo en su rostro.

—Serás una gran esposa. —Declaró Tai, viéndola de arriba-abajo, el orgullo en su voz no podía notarse más palpable.

Matt le miró de igual manera.

— ¡Joo, cállate, hermano! —Le respondió avergonzada, su cara roja como tomate. Los demás no tardaron en reírse.

Luego de eso, había llegado el momento final que todos esperaban, para poder iniciar todas sus actividades de entretenimiento a partir de ahora: elegir a su pareja para dormir. Algunos mostraron silenciosos desacuerdos al recordar que tenían que escoger a una pareja de su mismo sexo, para evitar tal vez ciertos momentos incómodos para algunos, suponían. Y no todos tenían pareja, ¿acaso alguien de los doce ya tenía pareja, de entre ellos mismos? Mimi ciertamente lo dudaba. Podía haber cierto cariño, pero hasta ahí.

Algunos contaron con suerte. Yolei había elegido a Sora y Ken solícitamente había tomado a un confuso Daisuke como compañero. Takeru no tenía problemas en dormir con el pequeño Cody, su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de Yolei y así tal vez los cuatro podían ponerse de acuerdo en los horarios de salida y llegada al hotel. Ya las habitaciones del quinto piso estaban todas ocupadas, y entonces Tai le pidió a Matt, como mejores amigos, dormir en una misma habitación del séptimo piso, éstos contaban ya con un pequeño balcón incluido, y aún así Matt, por alguna razón se había negado, tomando a Izzy como compañero. Taichi se tornó confuso al principio, pero en segundos le dio igual que el Superior Joe compartiera habitación con él.

Y cuando Mimi quiso darse cuenta, ya ella estaba entrando en su nueva habitación temporal, junto con una radiante Kari. Le gustó mucho lo que veía allí: las paredes estaban pintadas de lila, el piso de cerámica blanca y dos camas de tamaño decente en medio del lugar. Arrastró sus maletas consigo, dejándolas encima de la cama derecha, que estaba cerca de una habitación que suponía ser el baño. Kari hizo lo mismo, y se alegró que su cama fuera la que esté más cerca del balcón, contaba con buena vista del lugar a su disposición.

Las chicas enseguida empezaron a hablar, terminando de ponerse al día mientras empezaban a doblar su ropa y ordenarla en los closets de caoba. Se sintió a gusto con ella, descubriendo Kari que Mimi podía ser ordenada cuando quería.

—Y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas con Takeru? —Inquirió Mimi, haciéndose la desinteresada una vez terminaran de doblar y guardar.

La interrogada se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, ladeando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa. —No somos nada, ya te lo he dicho. Intentamos que lo nuestro funcionara, pero creo que presionarnos de esa manera debió ser un error. Lo dejamos.

Mimi no se lo podía creer, ya que desde pequeña había albergado esperanzas en ambos, y eran su vivo ejemplo más cercano de amor sincero y verdadero que tenía. Intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero como siempre, sus emociones le traicionaban, permitiéndole a la gente leerla, como si fuera un simple libro abierto.

¿Y qué pasará con Davis? Mientras estaban por carretera, él le había confesado lo mucho que gustaba de Kari, lo mucho que le gustaría tenerla como novia y lo que haría en caso de ser correspondido. Mimi enseguida se ilusionó del amor no correspondido entre ambos, sabía que en ocasiones se excedía de pecadora en cuanto al amor, ya que es uno de sus temas de conversación favorito e intenta hacer de Cupido cada vez que puede.

Le había prometido a Davis algún chance de poder hablar con Kari y ver si ella también, a lo mejor, sentiría algo por él. Lo había ilusionado y mira nada más como está resultando todo. ¿Con qué cara le daría a él? De por sí ahora ignoraba si Hikari por casualidad tendrá algún otro amor o si sigue resignada por lo de Takeru, porque toda esta situación debió ser decepcionante para ella, para ambos.

— ¿Por qué te entristeces? ¿Qué está mal? —Le inquirió la portadora de la Luz, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano sobre su brazo, sumamente preocupada.

Mimi intentó controlarse, no podía culpar a Kari de que su historia de amor se había roto para siempre, ¿cierto? No podía ser tan egoísta, y al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de serlo.

—N-no es nada. Esto… creo que dejé mi bolso de cosméticos en el carro. Volveré luego. —Se excusó, saliéndose rápido de la habitación. Y no era mentira, mientras desempacaban había notado que su maquillaje faltaba.

Encontró a Takeru, sin su característica gorra, caminando en puntillas en la planta baja. Extraño, pensó acercándose a él de espaldas. Parecía seguir a alguien.

—T.K., ¿qué haces? —Preguntó con inocencia.

El rubio sólo pudo gritar de asombro, sobresaltándose en su lugar.

— ¡Mimi! ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! ¡Asustándome de esa manera!

No pudo evitar reírse de él, le parecía cómica su reacción.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti. ¿Acaso buscas a Matt?

Él negó histérico. —No buscaba a nadie.

Ella colocó sus manos en jarra. Odiaba que le mintieran, y mucho más, odiaba que le dejaran ver como una mentirosa.

—Claro que sí.

Él resopló. —No tienes pruebas.

—Te acabo de ver. —Le dijo, escéptica.

El sólo bajó la mirada. —Bueno, tal vez no buscaba a alguien, sino a _algo_. Creo que dejé caer mis…

Ella le cortó con un gesto de mano, no dispuesta a aceptar la patética excusa. —Lo que sea, T.K., sólo quiero saber si has visto a tu hermano, creo que dejé mi maquillaje en el asiento.

Él negó, mostrándose algo aliviado. —No lo he visto desde que nos registramos al hotel. Pero se lo haré saber en cuanto lo vea.

Asintió, complacida.

Y así pasó la próxima media hora, una media hora de su preciado tiempo de vacaciones y descanso: buscando a Matt. Tocó la puerta de sus compañeros, pero se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que todos a esta hora ya debieran de estar afuera, disfrutando de la arena, el sol y el mar.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Mimi se enfurecía. ¿¡En dónde carajos estaba ese engreído?! Bramó para sí, hablando incoherencias en voz alta.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, princesa? —Le preguntó extrañado Tai, con una tabla de surf apoyada en su brazo. Algo en su expresión debía de causarle risa, porque éste se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Mimi lo miró molesta, no fijándose mucho en los pectorales o el cuerpo de Taichi en bañador.

—Sucede que llevo rato buscando a tu amigo, el rubio. Si lo ves, dile que me urge tener las llaves del carro, creo que dejé mi maquillaje allá. —Bramó, hastiada, olvidándose de la presencia de Cody, Sora y Yolei que jugaban con la arena.

—Pero, ¿qué mosca le ha picado? —Inquirió a medida que ella se alejaba.

—Es su maquillaje, Tai. Mimi nunca sale sin él, son inseparables. —Aclaró Sora, vistiendo un bikini naranja de una pieza, igual viéndose preciosa en el proceso.

—Sí, pero ¿para qué lo necesita, de todas formas? Si estamos en la playa.

Yolei y Sora suspiraron sonoramente.

Había cosas que escapaban de la comprensión de todo hombre.

* * *

Su rabia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, no queriendo ni ver la hora para siquiera saber cuántos minutos ha perdido de su valioso tiempo. Resignada, esperó al ascensor para que la dejara en el séptimo piso, se daría una ducha y se colocaría el bikini, para broncearse o agarrar color como Kami Sama declaraba. Sonrió, mientras visualizaba las 16 piezas de traje de baño que había traído, algunas más reveladoras que otras, porque en América no existía vergüenza alguna para portar un bikini. Mimi, a sus dieciséis, ya se veía con cuerpo de universitaria y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, lo presumía con orgullo. Aunque no tenía a _quién _mostrarle algunas partes, a quién presumirle de manera especial, no aún.

Se sonrojó por algo que ella misma imaginaba, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!

Sacudió su cabeza mientras sacó la copia de llaves de su bolsillo, tarareó suavemente mientras abría y cerraba la puerta, un sonido de succión le recibió en bienvenida y apenas mira al frente, observa algo que la deja paralizada:

Kari, su compañera de cuarto, _Hikari_, estaba besuqueándose con un hombre en su habitación.

Lo que más le impactaba no era precisamente el _besuqueo_, aunque realmente lo que estaban haciendo era mucho más de besuquearse, más bien era _devorarse_ y aunque su acompañante estaba siendo en cierta manera, algo brusco con ella, a juzgar por sus suspiros y gemidos, a ella parecía encantarle.

Mimi no podía mover ni un músculo. Los brazos del muchacho jugaban en el recorrido entre espalda-caderas, afianzando su agarre y proporcionándole caricias que se veían ilegales. Abrió la boca y la cerró.

Y fue cuando él le miró de reojo, con su flequillo rubio casi tapándole la vista, fue cuando ahí reaccionó: Con Matt. Hikari se dejaba devorar sus labios con Matt. Matt es mucho más mayor que ella. Matt no hace mucho terminó una relación de noviazgo con Sora. Matt de hecho debería estar en la cárcel por seducir a una menor de edad.

Pero esperen, ¿qué acaso Matt no seguía siendo un menor de edad?

—Oh, oh. Problemas. —Murmuró él, con su mirada cristalina y tratando de poner ninguna emoción particular en su rostro. Kari, con las mejillas más rojas que la nariz de Rudolf, el reno, y con la respiración a mil por hora, miró en su dirección. Mimi fue consciente de la alarmante mirada que le dirigía.

Y no pudo evitarlo, realmente que no. Al verlos así, todavía abrazados y recordando el traumático suceso que hace segundos presenció, comenzó a gritar, espantada.

Yamato se enfureció, pues el grito de ella estaba haciéndole palpitar sus tímpanos.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Únicamente diré que como máximo, esto tendrá cinco caps. :)

¿Qué tal estuvo, Nyvan? ¿Está superando tus expectativas? Espero que te haya gustado el primer capi.

Oh, algo que debí mencionar allá arriba: parte de la trama y el título del fic está basado en el cover de Miley Cyrus, **_"Summertime Sadness"_** (canción original de Lana del Rey.) La letra, la melodía, _todo_, es hermoso y apenas la escuché por primera vez, hace como dos meses atrás, ya me imaginé recostada en la arena, observando las olas que vienen y van.


	2. La Propuesta

**Tristeza de Verano**

**Summary: **Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal.

_Este fic fue "concebido" para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Parejas: **Aparte de las dos mencionadas allá arriba, este pequeño fic incluye Sokeru.

**Notas Finales:** Tenía pensado subir un cap diario, hasta el plazo de entrega. Según la hora española voy algo retrasada, pero como el lunes 27 tendré clases en la uni de 7am a 7pm, haré las correcciones para los últimos caps y así subirlo todo mañana. Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, ¡me complace también que estén disfrutando!

**RR anónimos:**

**Joya blanca:** Hola, gracias por leer! Creo que la explicación del por qué Davis extraña a su Digimon había quedado clara. Disfruta la lectura!

Dedicado especialmente para Nyvan. ¡Felices lecturas!

* * *

**Cap. 2 La Propuesta**

Mimi seguía gritando, y eso Matt no lo podía permitir; ya que alguien más podría aparecer debido al escándalo; alguna clase de robo o secuestro, anticiparán. Así que de inmediato y sin perder más tiempo, sujetó a Mimi por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra la calló, posicionándose detrás de ella. A ella le molestó profundamente esto, e intentó morderle.

— ¡Quieta! —Le ordenó. Matt vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, le estaba tapando la boca con fuerza pero ella intentaba resistirse, sin mucho éxito. Murmuró un _"¡Suéltame, maldito animal!"_ audible y de manera colérica. Él sólo frunció el ceño, debatiéndose sobre qué hacer.

—Yama, suéltala por favor, así no se supone que lo haríamos. Necesitamos hablar con ella. —Pidió Hikari tocándole el hombro. Él sólo torció el gesto y como si hiciese un gran esfuerzo, la soltó. Mimi rumiaba como un toro herido, mirándole a ambos de manera reprochadora.

— ¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

La pareja tuvo que intercambiar una mirada. Lo que le dirían a continuación no era nada fácil, y por ende tenían que comenzar la conversación de la mejor manera.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos por ordenar algo de té?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Matt se había encargado de llamar al servicio de cuarto para que se lo trajeran, a su vez que Kari la conducía al pequeño salón, que tenían al lado de la habitación, para poder sentarse.

Minutos después, los tres se encontraban sentados, ambos quedando en el mismo asiento, frente a ella. Mimi por alguna extraña razón, no podía levantar la mirada de su taza de té. Era ya la cuarta que se tomaba y aún ni con esas lograban calmarla.

Matt, aburrido y con la paciencia ya casi a su límite, demandó: — ¿Y bien, qué acaso no piensas decir nada? —Ese comentario hizo que lo mirara, enfurecida.

— ¿_Yo_? ¿Acaso soy _yo _la que tiene que decir algo? ¡Apenas puedo pensar en nada! —Replicó, ruborizándose de la rabia. Oh por Kami, estaba más que segura que _esa _escena no saldría de su mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. No entendía, definitivamente no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con estos dos.

Tenía preguntas. Muchas, muchas preguntas. Más ella no estaba segura de querer saber. Los miró a los ojos y vio decisión en ellos, ¿acaso lo que acaba de ver, no era una simple aventura? ¿Irían en serio?

Kari, al imaginarse el cuestionamiento interno de su amiga, se le adelantó: —Mimi, yo quiero a Matt.

Ella se ahogó con su taza de té y empezó a toser de manera escandalosa. Más sin embargo, ninguno movió un músculo para ayudarla, aunque Kari se debatía entre hacerlo o no. Cuando ella terminó, tenía su cara y ojos lagrimosos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con voz rasposa.

Ella asintió, con una casi, resignada sonrisa. Él le apretó su mano derecha, mientras le besaba en la coronilla.

—Y yo la quiero a ella. Lo nuestro va en serio, muy en serio, Meems. —Aclaró, enarcando una ceja. — Y es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda, por esta vez.

Se encontraba demasiado shockeada por sus palabras, por lo que fue incapaz de negarse. Matt, al darse cuenta de ello, mostró una sonrisa engreída.

—Debo decir, que tu propuesta sobre la playa me cayó como anillo al dedo. A nosotros, es decir. —Agregó, viendo a su acompañante de reojo, — necesitábamos un lugar para vernos, para salir, y que no levantara sospecha alguna. ¿Y adivina qué? Ganaste la lotería. —A Mimi no le gustaba ese tonito burlón con el que Matt se expresaba. Se sentía utilizada, de alguna manera y sin saberlo.

—Matt, por favor. —Pidió Kari con el ceño frunciéndose.

Él sólo roló ojos, murmurando un _"sólo me estaba divirtiendo."_

La menor roló ojos, inclinándose en su asiento, su semblante mostrando cierta confidencialidad. —Mimi, nadie sabe de lo nuestro. —Reveló, con tono serio.

—Muy bien, pues eso ya comenzaba a imaginármelo. —Respondió ésta, acariciando su cabello, con gesto distraído. Si pensaba con claridad, le parecía un poco evidente que nadie aún lo sepa, ya que si algo de esto estuviese al conocimiento de todos, para bien o para mal, Sora sería la primera en reaccionar.

Se sobresaltó, a medida que lo asimilaba.

Y no sólo Sora, sino _también…_

—… ¿Y Tai lo sabe? —Inquirió, expectante.

Silencio total.

Expresiones vacías en los rostros.

La _culpabilidad _marcada en cada una de sus facciones.

—Mierda. —Soltó ella, tapándose la boca. Normalmente casi _nunca _decía groserías, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Y sigue sin podérselo creer. —Ustedes…. ¡_Ustedes_! —Y ahí venía de nuevo: la indignación subiéndose a su garganta como bilis caliente. Sabía que de su boca sólo saldrían puras sandeces sin sentido si la abría en estos momentos, pero es que no sabía que era peor: que ellos mantuvieran un romance oculto, o que le digan a ella sobre dicho romance.

Como cambian las cosas, ahora ella era una cómplice de ambos.

Torció el labio, mirándolos de mala manera. ¿Acaso esto era lo que querían? Vale, que puede que la noticia no le afectara directamente, pero le afectaba a _Sora _y a _Tai_, a su mejor amiga y al chico que… bueno, que fue su líder en el pasado.

Ninguno de ellos merecía eso, estaba bien que ella apoyara el romance, el amor homosexual, además. Ya que amor es amor y no había nada de malo pero… sacudió la cabeza. Había un límite y ella tenía que hacérselos entender.

—Tienen que contárselos a ellos. Ahora.

Matt bufó, reprimiendo una amarga carcajada. —Créeme que si fuese tan fácil, ya a estas alturas me hubiese registrado en alguna de estas habitaciones, pero _con_ mi novia.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras le causaron cierta molestia. _"Tal vez se deba a que él tiene a alguien para mimar y tú no" —_Susurró la voz de su conciencia. ¿Alguna vez aquella voz no pudo ser más molesta? Siguió bramando sandeces sin sentido, pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, Ishida, con su característico don sobre no tener tacto, le soltó: —Queremos que nos ayudes a distraer a Tai, por tres semanas.

—...

— ¿_Disculpa_?

¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

—Creo que ya me oíste. ¿Qué parte de "_distraer" _no entiendes?

Pues no, al parecer no había escuchado mal.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, más no hubo sonido alguno que emitir.

— ¿Distraer? —No obstante, repitió.

Matt asintió. Kari sólo suspiró, con pesar.

—Mira Mimi, pensamos decírselo a mi hermano, de verdad que sí. Pero últimamente él anda insoportable y no sabemos el motivo. Matt cree que es porque está enojado con él por haber roto con Sora, ¿no has notado la distancia que ha puesto con él últimamente?

Trató de pensar, de recordar la situación. Pero rápidamente le vino la respuesta: desde que llegó del país, ella no ha compartido tiempo con todos, hasta ahora. Había salido, sí, pero individualmente, en grupos de tres, cinco o hasta siete. Algunos contaban con trabajo a medio tiempo, y los que no lo tenían, se dedicaban únicamente al estudio. No había mucho tiempo libre y casi había que maniobrar para salir entre todos, de milagro habían acordado con anticipación esas tres semanas de descanso. Mimi había anhelado esto por mucho tiempo, de veras que sí. Y ahora venía este par a pretender arruinárselo.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Me niego a ser víctima de sus chantajes y amenazas, llamaré a mi abogado. —Cerró los ojos, no dignándose a verlos, orgullosa.

—No es ningún chantaje.

—Claro que sí. —Le porfió a Matt.

—Sólo queremos ganar tiempo, Meems. Kari y yo se lo diremos a Tai, pero más adelante.

—Pues me alegro por ustedes, pero yo no tenía por qué saber nada de esto, por muy bueno que esté el chisme, ¡aunque ahora no podré contarlo! —Se quejó, parecía más como si estuviese librando una fuerte batalla consigo misma.

A Ishida le agradaba la sensación de ponerla en ese aprieto, honestamente era lo que esperaba casi desde el principio. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que sus palabras no alcanzarían a una chica como Mimi, al menos en cuanto al aspecto emocional se refiere, se levantó.

—Debo irme, el resto te lo encargo. —Le susurró en el oído de la Yagami, quién asentía como si de una gran responsabilidad se tratase. Matt quiso besarla, pero se reservó el deseo para otra ocasión.

En silencio y sin despedirse, avanzó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la misma con delicadeza. Dejando a ambas en un silencioso duelo de miradas y resistencia.

* * *

**A**l principio, cuando Mimi enfatizó _cierta_ norma durante tres semanas, no estuvo para nada de acuerdo. Y se alegró un poco al no ser el único. Las manos le picaban, o al menos así lo sentía, porque ya tenía cerca de diez horas sin contacto alguno con la tecnología. No era que no supiese valorar el tiempo de calidad con los amigos, porque no era la primera vez que organizaban un paseo, pero según él recordaba, este sería el viaje, la actividad más larga y extensa que ha vivido hasta ahora, en compañía de todos ellos.

Su reloj marcaba las 8:45am.

El hotel tenía acceso gratuito al wi-fi.

Temeroso, se había arriesgado de igual manera a empacar su laptop, pero por el apuro de bajar y registrarse, la había dejado en una parte oculta de la maletera. Aún no tenía calor, pero desde donde podía ver los vehículos estacionados, el sol le estaba pegando en toda la maletera. La laptop se podría calentar. Se podría dañar, y aquí estaba tan campante, fingiendo un interés en la conversación que sus amigos mantenían.

A veces Koushiro se pregunta si no sería tan malo saltarse algunas normas de cortesía.

Se inclina en su silla, colocando ambos codos en la mesa circular blanca. Una enorme sombrilla de colores primarios los rodeaba, logrando con éxito evitar los rayos del sol mañanero, que si bien un poco de éstos hasta resultaba saludable y a esa hora no molesta tanto, la mayoría de ellos no quería recibirlos, no aún. Suspiró, trazando con sus dedos las consonantes imaginarias del alfabeto griego en la mesa, buscando alguna vía de escape para su ansiedad.

A su lado, estaba Ken. Y a juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos, podía deducir que tampoco la estaba pasando excelente. En cambio, Sora, Yolei, Joe y T.K. a juzgar por sus sonrisas y parloteos alegres, demostraban todo lo contrario. Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, a una distancia prudente se encontraba un entretenido Cody, construyendo su primer castillo de arena. De sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa se formó, al verlo tan ensimismado en su tarea. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que enterraba a alguien en la arena? O mejor, ¿cuántos años habían pasado desde que alguien lo enterrara, también?

Un sonido discreto llamó su atención, identificando la fuente del mismo como Ken, quien lo llamaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió, en un susurro. No era que los dos se llevaran mal ni nada por el estilo, sino que sencillamente a veces no encontraban muchos temas de conversación seguros y, como ambos no eran de los que obligatoriamente socializaban, siempre lo habían dejado pasar.

La mirada de Ichijouji rondaba entre los demás y de él, como si cuidara de lo que estuviera haciendo. —Creo saber en qué piensas, ya que tus pensamientos no se alejan de los míos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, parece que Mimi-san exageró en esta ocasión.

Su semblante se relajó, —sabemos que cosas como estas son naturales en ella, pero… —soltó un suspiro—, esta situación se está saliendo de control, tampoco es que podamos estar lejos de toda información y civilización, el conocimiento es importante.

Ken asintió, en acuerdo a sus palabras. Tomó un poco de su Nestea de limón antes de continuar: —No le digas a nadie, pero traje mi psp conmigo. Lo tengo en mi cuarto, aún no le he dicho a Daisuke de su paradero.

A Izzy le extrañó escuchar lo de Davis, pero no le dio importancia en estos momentos, ya que una palabra le llamó la atención. —No suelo estar mucho en la onda de los videojuegos, pero tengo entendido que los psp´s también tienen acceso a la red.

—Eso es totalmente correcto.

Ambos se miraron serios. Y luego, despacio, mostraron una discreta sonrisa, en complicidad.

* * *

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

Puso ojitos de borrego en esta ocasión, cuando era niña cada vez que lo hacía sus padres difícilmente podían resistírsele.

— ¿_Por favor?_

A Mimi se le dificultó negar esta vez. — ¡Dije que no, Hikari!

La susodicha se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, caminando rápidamente hasta su cama. Mimi sabía que, definitivamente, ya la había hecho enojar. Una parte, una pequeñísima parte de ella, le reprochaba. A fin de cuentas, era un favor. Y aunque ese tipo de favor al principio sonaba bastante indecente, Hikari le había narrado gran parte de su trasfondo.

La relación entre Matt y ella no había empezado de la noche a la mañana, no. La atracción entre ambos era cosa que se fue dando sin mucho esfuerzo con el paso de los años. Sorprendentemente, fue Matt quien estuvo consciente primero de los sentimientos que ella había despertado en él; más lo había negado durante mucho tiempo, por respeto a su mejor amigo y porque en cierto sentido, visto desde afuera, esos sentimientos bien podrían malinterpretarse.

Así que lo negó. Lo negó todo y se engañó, empezando a salir con terceras personas con la esperanza de borrar tales sentimientos. Hikari aún podía recordar la manera tan apasionada en la que él se le había declarado, días después en los que ella había roto con Takeru. Ella también le confesó que había sentido cosas por el mejor amigo de su hermano durante mucho, mucho tiempo, bastante más del que podía recordar. Quizás había sido un amor infantil, un amor de niña pequeña que iba de la mano con una profunda admiración. Como si con observar a Yamato evocara si la seguridad y templanza que desde niña le había visto en el Digi-mundo. Hikari no le puede decir a Mimi el momento exacto en el que Yamato le gustó seriamente, más allá de como le dirían algunos, un "capricho inicial", ya que ni ella misma podía diferenciar entre sus fantasías y la realidad; no podía decirle con seguridad algo que ella misma desconoce.

Takeru, en cierto sentido, le recordaba bastante a Matt, y eso a ella le perturbaba. Casi sintió alivio cuando él le confesó que no podía seguir saliendo con ella, en plan romántico, ya que él durante muchos años atrás, se había enamorado de alguien más y desde ese entonces, aún sigue sin ser correspondido. No entró en muchos detalles con ella, y tampoco ella le quiso insistir, ya que no quería obligarlo a compartir algo tan privado, tan personal. Estaba más que segura que, cuando sea el momento, Takeru iba a contárselo.

Mimi estaba más que intrigada, quería saber mucho más y sus preguntas no estaban disminuyendo en lo más mínimo, sino más bien al contrario.

Se recordó que Hikari, al parecer, le había dicho todo lo que le tenía que decir.

Ella suspiró. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, la que distraiga a Tai?

Su compañera levantó repentinamente la cabeza, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. — ¿Entonces lo harás?

—Contesta mi pregunta, Kari.

Ambas estaban de pie, evaluando las reacciones de la otra.

— ¿En serio no lo sabes?

— ¿Crees que si lo supiera, estaría preguntándote?

La menor trataba de morderse la lengua, porque todavía quedaban palabras, muchas palabras por salir. Más aún no era el momento. Sabía, _sabía _que la mayor debilidad de una de sus mejores amigas, era el amor. El amor en todas sus facetas posibles. Sabía que Mimi haría cualquier cosa, de manera desinteresada, si algo trataba de ver con el amor.

Recordó las palabras de Matt sobre hacer lo que fuese necesario, recordando todos los momentos vividos hasta ahora con él y le confesó, con ternura: —Mimi, yo lo amo.

Ella retrocedió, impactada por sus palabras. El sentimiento en la voz de su amiga era palpable, y comenzó a sentir ciertas punzadas de envidia por la manera en la que lo dijo, como si el cretino de Matt le estuviese haciendo muy feliz. — ¿Lo amas? Pero… ¿realmente es posible? —Inquirió más para sí, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

_Amor… _Mimi quería saber y conocer las verdaderas sensaciones, el verdadero significado de lo que esa poderosa palabra, ese poderoso sentimiento representaba. Podía admitírselo, era una enamoradiza sin remedio, que caía en las garras de aquel sentimiento con bastante facilidad, y así con esa misma facilidad, se desilusionaba de aquel mismo sentimiento de igual rapidez. Amor y desamor. Amores fugaces y sin larga duración. Algunos de sus nuevos amigos y conocidos en América ya le tenían el ojo por verse como una chica fácil. A ella no le importa ese hecho, pero lo cierto era que ocultaba todo lo contrario para todos, inclusive para ella misma, por no saber evitar como es realmente, o más bien, como es ella al mostrarse para con los demás, para aparentar frente a algunas personas.

Mimi, en cierto sentido, seguía buscando desesperadamente el amor y al mismo tiempo, quería evitar sentirse nuevamente estúpida por alguien. Evitar sentirse nuevamente con el alma en vela por esa persona y que al final del camino podía darle la espalda, como muchos han hecho ya con ella.

También ama la sensación del amor, esa burbujeante sensación de amar y ser amada. Como al mismo tiempo, repudiaba la idea de volver a amar. Sí, ¿alguien de aquí está nominado para reinar de entre las contradicciones? Porque si seguía así, probablemente gane esas olimpiadas este año.

_"Yo lo amo."_

Observó nuevamente el rostro de su amiga, recordando sus palabras minutos atrás.

_—"Cuando Matt te pidió que distrajeras a mi hermano, no lo dijo con esa intención. Mimi, por favor, sólo quiero que pases tiempo con mi hermano. Distráelo de tus locuras, quítale esa prioridad de querer estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, durante este viaje. No te pido más, no te pedimos más, tan sólo Matt y yo queremos pasar más momentos juntos, en este hermoso lugar." _—Le había dicho con insistencia.

—Pero es que sigo sin entender. —Intentó explicarse—, no conozco a tu hermano, no podría distraerlo porque simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo. —Le recalcó, impregnando cierto tono de molestia, confundiéndole esa reacción a medida que hablaba. ¿Cómo es que podía molestarle algo que era verdad? No le encontraba sentido.

Kari le miró como si hubiese descubierto la verdad del universo. —Precisamente. —Respondió, peinándose un poco su cabello, que le llegaba ya un poco más de su barbilla, en el proceso. — ¿No es ésa la parte divertida? Tú vas a descubrir todo. Y Matt y yo te deberemos toda una vida de favores y gratitud.

A Mimi le comenzaron a brillar los ojos. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. En especial podría fastidiar a Ishida sin que éste se defendiera mucho al respecto, porque también se lo debería—Oh vaya, ¿lo dices en serio? _Bueno_… —Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa infantil. —Déjame pensarlo.

Hikari por poco salta de felicidad, pero sabe que con eso, su reacción, podría hacerle cambiar de parecer. Así que sólo asiente y actúa como si la hubiesen herido, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Oh, y una cosa más, Hikari, también harás el almuerzo de esta semana.

Puff, como si le costara.

Hizo un intento de reverencia. —Como diga la princesa. —Y esquivó a tiempo un potente almohadazo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡AHORA TÚ TAMBIÉN?!

* * *

**E**ra increíble que el tiempo estuviese pasando tan rápido, y es que aún se sentía como si acabara de llegar. Había tenido también demasiado tiempo sin ir a la playa, y eso que era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. Cuando era niño, su madre lo llevaba cada vez que podía. Cuando su hermana nació, los viajes se habían ido reduciendo, y cuando empezó la primaria, los alegres recuerdos de la playa se habían desvanecido.

_Verano. _

Estaban en verano, una de sus épocas del año favoritas. A pesar de tener un amor-odio para con la estación, amaba cuando podía tener la oportunidad de darse un chapuzón en el agua para refrescarse. Refrescarse, bañarse y volver a sudar. Repetir el proceso. Sudoración. En eso básicamente constituía su verano.

Tenía que darle las gracias a la persona que menos esperó agradecer, en algún momento de su vida. Había que afrontar la realidad, en la que sólo veía a esa persona durante vacaciones, ya que ahora ella vivía en otro continente muy lejano y distinto al suyo. Recordaba que a sus once años, dicha decisión le molestó, y mucho, aunque sabía que la culpa no era enteramente de ella: también había sido una niña en ese tiempo, y dependía de sus padres. Era débil de carácter y decisión. Llorona y muy, muy sentimental. Así es como Taichi la recuerda, así es como siempre la ha recordado.

Sabe que a veces juzga de manera cruel a las personas, guiándose todo a simple vista. Sora se lo ha reprochado en diversas ocasiones, _"no todo estará frente a tus narices", "mira siempre más allá de lo que ves"_ y muchas otras tonterías parecidas que lo único que le ocasionaban eran migrañas. Porque se le hace complicado, le cuesta adivinar y sencillamente no es lo suyo.

No era lo suyo ser sentimental.

Durante el tiempo del almuerzo, se encontraban todos reunidos. Algunos ya se habían metido al agua, otros ni tanto. Buscó con la mirada a cierta persona pero sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —Le preguntó Matt, sirviéndole los camarones.

Él frunció el ceño, contando de manera discreta con el dedo a todo el grupo en general.

—Once… somos once personas en la mesa. ¿No éramos doce?

Matt arqueó sus cejas.

— ¿Has estado tomando?

Tai se ofendió.

—No.

—Pues estamos todos.

* * *

**D**espués del almuerzo, se había ofrecido a lavar y recoger los platos de plástico. Joe había entrado hacía meses en un grupo social donde todos eran amantes del reciclaje y cada vez que podía, le comentaba las novedades al grupo, sobre cómo hacer del mundo un lugar más sano y ecológico. Sora apostaba, con una sonrisa, que él se volvería también vegetariano en muy poco tiempo.

Escuchó un ligero ruido a sus espaldas, y trató de no alterarse. Se estaba volviendo paranoica, lo sabía, porque tanto en su trabajo como de camino a casa, seguía escuchando sonidos de pisadas que ya se le estaban haciendo algo particulares. Sin embargo, fingió en lo que pudo de hacer como si no escuchara nada, y se dedicó a lavar los platos sucios, en la pequeña cocina que su habitación disponía. ¿Había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta?, sinceramente no recordaba. Exhaló un suspiro, necesitaba hablar con Tai. Apenas estaba en la mitad de su primer día en la playa, y la ansiedad y sus sentimientos la hacían sentir, en cierta manera, sofocada. Creía que una semana sería suficiente para superar a Matt, pero claramente veía ahora que no. Era difícil y se le hacía insoportable saber que estaba compartiendo un viaje con él y sin la más mínima intimidad del antaño. Se estaba alejando, él la estaba evitando, comenzando ambos a tratarse como extraños desde que él le había roto, y era la sensación y el momento más amargo que estaba teniendo en su vida.

Sentía su nariz doler ligeramente y las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

— ¿Sora?

Se sobresaltó, dejando que el plato se le cayera y el ruido del agua del fregadero era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y se lavó las manos, quitándose el jabón antes de voltearse.

— ¿Takeru?

Él se veía abatido, con algunos platos y vasos que había olvidado en la mesa. No se había puesto el bañador, como la mayoría de los demás, el único cambio que tenía era que se dejaba ver sin su inseparable gorra y en vez de su par de tenis, tenía Crocs azul cielo en sus pies.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Ella negó, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Creo que puedo sola.

Él avanzó un paso.

—Preferiría echarte una mano, si no te molestas. —Lo había dicho con toda la buena intención del mundo, lo notaba en su voz. Más ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¿El motivo? Honestamente no estaba segura.

—E-está bien.


	3. Apariencias

**Tristeza de Verano**

**Summary: **Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal.

_Este fic fue "concebido" para el __Intercambio Especial Aniversario II__ del foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Parejas:**Aparte de las dos mencionadas allá arriba, este pequeño fic incluye Sokeru.

**Notas Finales:** Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, visitas y comentarios! El Michi es amor (L) Me encantó escribir este fic, sin duda. Me he divertido bastante hasta ahora, ya estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, nos quedan dos caps más.

Dedicado especialmente para Nyvan. ¡Felices lecturas!

* * *

**Cap. 3 Apariencias**

Enterró su rostro en la almohada, abrazándola con fuerza. Se sentía ligeramente hambrienta y el reloj rondaba cerca de la una de la tarde. Pero no se quería mover de la cama, no, ya a esta hora ellos debieron de haber almorzado y nadie se había tomado la molestia de siquiera buscarla. Frunció el ceño, ablandándolo casi de inmediato; se encontraba pensativa porque no sabía qué hacer sobre la particular petición que Kari y Matt le habían hecho. No se consideraba buena distrayendo a alguien, ¿acaso alguien le ha visto la cara de payasa? Pero claro, tenía que llegar Hikari y hablarle sobre su _situación_ y como ellos están haciendo para seguir manteniendo aquella relación.

Mimi suspiró, nadie dijo que mantener el amor resultara sencillo. La mayoría de las veces lo visualizaba como si fuera una planta, una planta que se debía regar y mantener a diario, porque si no fácilmente se marchitaba. A Mimi se le da bastante bien la jardinería, aunque deteste ensuciarse; razón por la que tiene ya algún tiempo sin poder ayudar a su madre con dicha labor, definitivamente, ensuciarse no era lo suyo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se extrañó, porque no estaba esperando a nadie. A no ser que sea Yolei o Sora quienes le buscaban.

Tragó saliva, esperaba que no fuese Sora. Porque honestamente no sabía con qué excusarse, a ella no podía engañarle. Seguía sin poder creer la noticia, se estaba debatiendo entre contarle o no nueva relación de su actual ex novio.

Se estremeció. No sabía por qué, pero la palabra "ex novio" siempre le había parecido fea. O la peor: _viuda._

Aunque bueno, una viuda multimillonaria no sería tan mala idea. _A menos que…_

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron más insistentes.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó, con molestia.

Se arregló un poco el cabello antes de abrir, o bien lo sacudió un poco con sus manos, imaginando como se vería. Ya tenía puesto su bañador azul cielo porque pensaba al menos refrescarse en la piscina más tarde, aunque creía que antes de disfrutar del agua, la parada en el restaurant para poder comer algo sería obligatoria.

Asintió a medida de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta. La ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se congeló al notar un par de ojos café posarse en ella.

— ¿T-Tai?

—Hola. —Respondió éste, neutral. Su cabello rebelde estaba un poco más despeinado de lo normal, su bañador azul rey con bordes naranjas le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una toalla blanca reposaba en sus hombros, sin ningún rastro de camisa a la vista.

Su pecho se mostraba en todo su esplendor, no era musculoso pero aún así tenía una buena contextura y marcas ligeras de pectorales y algunos abdominales.

Mimi tuvo que respirar profundamente, y esforzarse en mirarle solo el rostro.

—Hola. —Contestó, no sabiendo nada más que decir.

— ¿Por qué no almorzaste hoy con nosotros? —Preguntó directo, ella podía deducir por su tono de voz que estaba curioso y molesto a partes iguales.

—No creí que fuese necesario… —Evadió, agachando la mirada y observando a su derecha.

La mano izquierda de él descansaba sobre su costado, pero la derecha estaba oculta por la pared.

— ¿Y tienes hambre?

—No. —Mintió automáticamente. Y sus tripas le delataron de inmediato, como protesta. Ella se sonrojó, viéndolo de reojo mientras que él alzaba ambas cejas.

—No digas nada. —Le pidió, pareciendo más bien una orden.

Él arrugó la cara, pero reveló lo que tenía en su mano derecha, tendiéndoselo de inmediato. —Toma, es para ti.

Mimi se sorprendió de sobre manera, al ver un pequeño plato de pollo a la canasta, sus fosas nasales se inundaron de aquel suculento aroma, haciéndole salivar un poco más de lo debido.

Le miró, tomando el plato con cierta timidez de su mano, agradecida. —No debiste.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo cierto es, que te tocaba el almuerzo, según tengo entendido. ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

Ella negó. —Creo que quería recostarme un rato.

—Ya.

No supo que otra cosa decir. Se sentía estúpida y furiosa consigo misma cada vez que su cerebro se quedaba en blanco cuando estaba con él. Y oh sorpresa, este tipo de cosas sólo le pasaban cuando estaba con él.

Estaba pensando en despedirse hasta que su alegre mirada le detuvo.

— ¿Te gusta el verano? —Inquirió él, interesado.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, en parte aliviada por su pregunta, —claro que sí, me encanta. Es mi estación favorita.

Mimi creyó ver cierto brillo en su mirada. —Wow, la mía también.

Ambos sonrieron, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa e interés.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Me estaba preguntando…

—… ¿Sí? —Se odió cuan desesperada había sonado su voz.

Eso a él le causó risa y se animó en proseguir: —si tal vez más tarde tú…

— ¡Tai! —Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como Sora iba a su encuentro, se veía bastante angustiada. Sora, la siempre maternal, calmada y reservada Sora. —Necesito hablar contigo. —Pidió, con urgencia, ignorándola por completo. No perdió detalle cuando él asintió gravemente, otorgándole una última mirada de disculpa antes de irse, con ella.

A medida que los veía caminar hasta el ascensor, juntos, la presión en su pecho no disminuía, ni en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**E**ncargarse de ser el alma en las fiestas no es tarea fácil, y eso muy bien lo sabe. No muchos soportaban la presión de ser populares, de improvisar, de saber qué era lo mejor para el equipo. Y la lista de cualidades seguía y seguía, pero Daisuke no quiere pensar en ellas, no. No cuando él mismo estaba cualificado para todas esas cosas, y muchas otras cosas más.

Se encontraba recostado en una cama salvavidas, con sus lentes negros de sol y disfrutando del buen sol. Iori tenía razón, la piscina del hotel era bastante agradable y relajante, razón por la cual accedió a acompañarle. Y mientras él practicaba su nado libre, Davis se dedicaba a seguir flotando en la piscina, si fuese por él, jamás saldría.

Un par de figuras llamó su atención cuando pasaron cerca de la misma.

— ¡Hey, Tai! ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó curioso, quería aprender a surfear y aunque Tai no se considerar experto en el ámbito pedagógico, de igual manera quería que su mentor le ayudara a defenderse en las olas.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Dave, hablamos luego. —Cortó, haciéndole una discreta seña encima de la cabeza de una pensativa Sora.

Escuchó un chapoteo en la piscina, pero no le dio importancia.

—Ah. Vale, bueno, será luego. —Se despidió con la mano, un tanto desanimado a medida que los veía caminar hacia el otro extremo del hotel. — ¿Será que intentará tener algo con ella?

—Hmm, lo dudo. —Respondió Hikari, resuelta. Se había metido al agua con un bañador de cuerpo entero, color rosado. Davis se sobresaltó, ya que claramente pensaba que sólo Cody y él estarían en la piscina, resbalándose del salvavidas y cayendo al agua. Yagami se empezó a reír por el suceso.

* * *

**A** la distancia. Los estaba viendo a la distancia, mientras traía las cornetas Apple para que empezara la verdadera diversión. Yamato trataba de desviar la vista de Kari y el Motomiya, teniendo en cuenta que el chico babeaba por su novia secreta. Apretó la mandíbula, a veces le jodía bastante mantener todo esto en secreto, porque había muchas ocasiones en las que a él le gustaría proclamar su cariño por ella a los cuatro vientos, ir al karaoke, bailar con ella, tomarla de la mano en la calle… ciertamente quería hacer cosas de pareja en público, sin necesidad de ocultarse.

Lo que le impedía realizarlo era que primero tenía que obtener la aprobación de su mejor amigo. Tai podía ser un cabezota en la mayoría de los casos, pero le respetaba porque como hermano mayor había sido excelente, eso lo demostró en diversas ocasiones cuando viajaron al Digi-Mundo, Tai sin quererlo ni proponerlo, le había enseñado a como ser un mejor hermano para Takeru. Tai representaba muchas cosas para Yamato, y él no quería arruinar una amistad construida y sembrada durante todos aquellos años.

Observó como su hermano, cabizbajo, caminaba hacia él, hacia la pequeña choza construida de paja y madera donde se encontraban. Había muchas chozas con capacidad para veinte personas por donde mirara, más se ubicaban a una distancia prudente de las mismas, para no interrumpir en caso de querer organizar una fiesta. No podía definir con claridad cómo estaban construidos los asientos y la mesa circular, pero podía apostar a que era cemento, más no se veía de una manera rústica como muchos hubiesen pensado.

No se extrañó de ver a su pequeño hermano sin gorra, y sin camisa, estaba descalzo y con su short bañador de color verde musgo.

—Hermano… —Saludó, mirándole fijamente, — ¿ya han hablado con Mimi?

Él asintió. —Kari pudo convencerla al final. Así que ya no debería haber problema.

Él negó. —Ella está en la orilla, con Tai.

Matt se extrañó y volteó a su izquierda, en donde había una perfecta y hermosa vista a la playa, la arena y las olas. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver dos puntitos a la distancia.

—Qué raro… pensé que la princesita actuaría más rápido.

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —Murmuró para sí, cruzándose de brazos.

Matt suspiró, buscando su iPod en su bolsillo para poder conectarlo a la corneta. —No te desesperes, T.K., tenemos tres semanas todavía.

Lo cierto era que Matt estaba ansioso por todo el tiempo que tendrían por delante. Sora había demostrado un amor sincero por él y habían salido muchas veces, pero sin nada serio. Quiso superar su primer amor e intentó algo con la peli-roja, terminando en un dulce noviazgo, al principio le costó creer que Sora se comportaba como una novia japonesa ejemplar, y las salidas con ellas no fueron tan forzosas como él imaginaba al comienzo. De repente, se entera que su hermano está saliendo con Hikari y como buen hermano mayor, tuvo que fingir una alegría infinita por él, por ambos.

—_ "__Hermano, me gusta Sora." _—Le había confesado Takeru entre lágrimas, una tarde lluviosa en donde él se debatía entre qué hacer con su vida amorosa. Recordaba como incrédulamente había levantado la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. Odiaba ver a su hermano llorar.

— _"__¿Desde cuándo?"_

Recordaba como T.K., días atrás, quería decirle algo con insistencia, pero con la grabación del nuevo disco no le había prestado mucha atención. No le prestaba mucha atención a todo mundo, la verdad, porque se estaba enfocando más en su trabajo, para evadir gran parte de su realidad.

—_"__Desde… siempre." _—Completó, avergonzado. —_"No quise decirte nada, nunca había querido decirte nada… ¡pero es que no puedo soportarlo más! Mi pecho… duele." —_Llevó su mano a su corazón para enfatizar sus palabras.

Yamato no tenía idea que su hermano se estaba enamorando de la Sora que conoció a sus ocho años, que había sido demasiado pequeño para saber exactamente que se trataba de amor y lo había confundido con una intensa admiración. No sabía que su hermano se había encontrado melancólico con el paso de los años por estar distanciado de ella, por no verla tan seguido como antaño podía. Ni mucho menos sabía que a sus doce años estaba determinado a ganársela, a conquistarla por el precio que fuera, quería poder madurar rápido para cuidar de ella y estar a su lado. Poder ser la figura segura que ella necesitó desde niña, poder estar con ella en su risa y llanto, simplemente poder vivir con ella todos los momentos de la vida que él soñaba e imaginaba a cada rato.

Matt se había sentido un extraño en la vida de su hermano cuando él empezó a balbucear esas palabras. No había tenido ni la más mínima idea, no había tenido la certeza de nada. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su hermano, estando de novio con su mejor amiga, en realidad estuviese enamorado de otra mujer. Y mayor, además. Yamato se vio reflejado en él, aunque su situación sea lo opuesto a la que estaba viviendo, sin rodeos le había confesado que gustaba de su ahora novia, así como casi desde el comienzo de sus sentimientos también, y la mirada de desprecio que esperaba ver por parte de Takeru, jamás apareció. Sólo hubo determinación y compasión en su mirada.

—_"__Veo ahora que estamos saliendo con las personas equivocadas. ¿Te importaría hacer un cambio?" _—Bromeó, aunque su sonrisa por un segundo flaqueó. Matt estaba serio y caminó hacia él, para palmearle la cabeza.

—_"__No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte cuando estás conmigo. Si en verdad te gusta tanto, terminaré con ella." _

—_"__¿Eh? Pero…"_

—_"__Ya lo decidí, T.K. Así que no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión."_

El menor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que ésta también lo reflejara su mirada.

—_"__Entonces yo también terminaré con Hikari, y así estaremos a la par." _

Había sido el pequeño pacto entre ambos hermanos, manteniendo una distancia prudente de la mujer a la que ellos amaban hasta que alguno diera el primer paso con ellas. El proceso de Takeru fue lento y doloroso, hasta el son de hoy seguía siéndolo, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Sora jamás lo querría, al menos de la manera en la que él necesita. Sabe que ella puede confundirse, porque no debe ser nada fácil salir con el hermano del que había sido su novio, su gran amor. Salir con el _cuñado_…

Un título. Todo se reducía a un mero título. Sora jamás querría estar con él porque también la barrera de la edad si bien podría ser un gran obstáculo.

_Takeru tenía miedo de estar luchando por una causa perdida._

Pero Matt debía de recordarle que él no estaba solo, no estaría solo y que si él puede estar manteniendo algo con Hikari, entonces él también lo haría con Sora.

La clave de todo esto es que tenían que sacar a Taichi del problema para que ella no se fijara "accidentalmente" en su mejor amigo. Sabía que Sora se encontraba un poco inestable emocionalmente y podría confundir el cariño y el apoyo de Tai en algo simplemente erróneo, en algo que tuvo su oportunidad hace años atrás y a la final no resultó.

Matt necesitaba que Tai aflojara un poco de su explosivo carácter, que se mostrara más abierto y relajado a nuevas situaciones, demonios, que se _enamorara _o que al menos encontrara el amor para que él pueda empatizar y comprender su situación, para que el golpe, sus palabras y reacciones no fueran tan rudas. Para que al menos haya una posibilidad de mantener su amistad.

La niña de los ojos de Tai era su preciada hermana. Hikari lo es todo para él y comprende todo el derecho que él pueda sentir y tener para con ella, porque él haría lo mismo para con Takeru. La diferencia estaba en que él por experiencia sabía que Sora jamás le haría daño a su hermano, al menos no de manera intencional. Entiende que ella podría hacerse la vista gorda si detecta algún sentimiento más allá de lo fraternal o de amistad para con Takeru, porque ella también era, a su manera, orgullosa, y es consciente que se había criado en un ambiente lleno de responsabilidad y moral. Moralmente no sería bien visto si de la noche a la mañana empezara a salir con Takeru, por lo que el proceso para ambos sería equivalente a cocinar arroz a fuego lento.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de reprimir una amarga carcajada. Como mejor amigo de Tai tenía libre acceso a sus confesiones y había una chica en particular por la que su amigo nunca había experimentado más allá de una lejana amistad, y encima superficial. Desconocía en parte lo que él pensaba verdaderamente, lo que tenía planeado intentar, pero secretamente confiaba en que ella por esta vez, hiciera libre uso de su encanto para atraerlo a él como abeja en la miel.

Si lo analizaba con cuidado, todo esto parecía una cadena que dependía de la participación de casi todos para poder llevarlo a cabo, para poder llegar a un acuerdo y un fin, no importando mucho el medio porque éste no lo consideraba tan extremista ni peligroso.

Todo se reducía a una cosa: necesitaban a Mimi.

— ¡Yamato-baka-kun! —Exclamó una vocecita aniñada y molesta.

Éste trató de inmutarse por el mote con el que ella le llamaba cuando verdaderamente no estaba en su buen ánimo.

—Oh, pero que oportuna eres. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Mimi traía su cabello marrón claro suelto y húmedo, vistiendo un bikini de dos piezas rosa con diminutas estrellas amarillas y un pareo blanco transparente a juego con sus sandalias.

—Oh, Mimi-san, ¿ya te metiste al mar? —Preguntó Takeru, animándose.

Ella negó. —Quería ducharme antes de salir. ¿Por qué todo mundo está disperso? Siento como si todos fuésemos extraños. Hace rato estuve ayudando a Yolei cortando frutas para la cena, me encontré a Ken y Koushiro en la sala de juegos del hotel, ¡tremendo susto les eché cuando les recordé sobre el uso de la tecnología!

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? Había que admitir también que tu norma sobre los celulares era estúpida. Sabes que no todo mundo tiene acceso a ellos por gusto, también es una necesidad.

Ella se encogió tercamente de hombros. —Por supuesto que lo sé, Yama-baka. ¿Crees que no me traje el mío? Sólo que lo tengo bien oculto en el bolso, únicamente para fotos y emergencias. ¡Oh, hablando de fotos! ¡Olvidamos tomarnos una de salida y de llegada al hotel!

Matt suspiró al presenciar su dramatismo y Takeru se empezó a reír.

Él le jaló con brusquedad del brazo y le señaló la orilla del mar. — ¿Ves eso que está allá? ¿Te acuerdas de un chico hiperactivo,de cabello café rebeldes? Bueno, ese ahora es tu problema. Y tu problema no debería de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. —Se regocijó al ver la sombría mirada de Tachikawa. De reojo vio como su hermano le reprochaba con la mirada, ya que a veces no se mostraba de acuerdo en la manera en que él presionaba a los demás.

Soltó su brazo para empezar a seleccionar las canciones que escucharían únicamente por estas tres semanas. Cada uno de ellos había hecho un aporte y se había creado una lista de reproducción llamada "Música Playera", contaban con 36 horas de reproducción. Con eso debería de bastar, y si no, el iPod de Daisuke tenía casi pura música popular electrónica, el iPod de Mimi tenía música bailable, la mayoría eran canciones y géneros latinos como la salsa y merengue porque no hacía mucho que había empezado en una academia de baile en donde enseñaban a bailar salsa casino. Se había sorprendido al principio por el talento que la chica tenía por los idiomas y los gustos exóticos (o más bien, extravagantes) en los que ocasionalmente alardeaba. Se imaginó que las noches en la playa pudieran estar ambientadas en baile y una pequeña fogata, mientras todos miraban las constelaciones y le agradó la sensación. Le dio play al aparato y el lugar se empezó a inundar de _"Kingston Town"_, del grupo UB40.

Mimi soltó un chillido de alegría. —¡Ahora si entramos en ambiente!

Davis y Kari, quienes se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la piscina a pocos metros de allí, escucharon sus palabras y se carcajearon. A Matt le complació que la música se escuchara a tan buena distancia, estaba casi seguro que se podía escuchar hasta donde Tai y Sora se encontraban, y tal vez un poco más allá. Por suerte en el hotel, no tenían muchos huéspedes en ese momento y algunos se habían aventurado a explorar otras partes del lugar.

Difícilmente podrían quejarse del volumen, y sin embargo, ¿quién se quejaría escuchando música de playa durante el mismo lugar?

* * *

**L**os amigos estaban para compartir tantos buenos como malos ratos. Los mejores amigos brindaban apoyo y confianza incondicional, los mejores amigos sabían todo del otro y harían lo que fuera para que la felicidad y seguridad estuviera garantizada.

Sabe que el mundo de ella ahora quedó reducido en cenizas, y sabe con impotencia, que él ahora ya no puede hacer nada al respecto, porque ya ha tenido esta misma conversación con ella, semanas atrás. Estaba claro, hasta él mismo se daba cuenta, que Matt le había mandado a ella diversas señales sobre el fin de la relación, y Sora nunca lo quiso ver así. Se había negado a la posibilidad de que entre ambos las cosas terminaran por mal camino, Tai le había hecho entrar en razón, más ella no quería escucharle.

A él le preocupaba que ella no escuchara a nadie más que a sí misma.

—No sé qué hacer, Tai. Ahora es como si me evitara completamente, quisiera por lo menos que el trato entre nosotros no se perdiera, después de tanto tiempo.

Él suspiró, mirando fijamente el cielo azul, con sus nubes alrededor. El cielo se veía alegre y hermoso, distante de todo rastro de opresión y tristeza.

Escuchó a lo lejos el ritmo de una canción, relajándose de inmediato. A esta hora Matt ya debería de encargarse de la música. Tai se preguntó vagamente que estaría haciendo ahora si estuviese con Mimi, le había dado mucho coraje que su mejor amigo le importara muy poco si ella había o no comido, porque comer era muy importante y nadie debería por qué privarse de eso.

Se preguntó vagamente que estaría haciendo con ella en estos precisos instantes si sólo hubiese terminado lo que quería decirle.

—Tai, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Oh, perdona. ¿Decías?

En ocasiones sentía que repetirle a alguien las mismas cosas que quería escuchar, era de locos y ciertamente se veía de cobardes; por no saber o querer expresarle las cosas que esa persona tenía que escuchar, por muy dolorosas que fueran. Odiaba ser esa clase de personas, aquellas en las que se mordían la lengua hasta sangrar, callándose todo lo que dentro adentro pugnaba por salir.

Tai odiaba profundamente cuando Sora se comportaba de manera infantil y no quería oír las verdades que ella necesitaba para poder proseguir.

Se incorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alejándose de ella.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunto, más bien habló en tono de exigencia. —Regresa, aún no he terminado.

— ¿Y para qué? —Le dijo de espaldas. —No me vas a escuchar. Se trata de ti, también quieres que todo se trate de ti. Me he cansado de escuchar las mismas palabras todo el tiempo, y también me he cansado de escuchar el hostil silencio con el que repudias mis opiniones. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, y lo sabes, Sora. Si no te da la gana escucharme, entonces al menos por este tiempo, déjame en paz.

Y se alejó, sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Mimi alzó su mentón bien en alto, con su anhelada bolsa de cosméticos en sus manos. Le había quitado finalmente las llaves a Matt del vehículo y había recuperado lo suyo, sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora subiría a su habitación, lo dejaría ahí y bajaría para finalmente disfrutar de la arena y mar.

En el camino, se encontró a Joe y Yolei, agachados en la arena alrededor de un tumulto de caña y paja. El Superior Joe luchaba con dos palillos y rocas.

—En serio, Miya-chan, ¿no sería más práctico tener fuego con un encendedor?

—Pues entonces ¿cuál sería el chiste, Joe-san? Las verdaderas fogatas se hacen de esta manera.

—Sí, pero creo que suspendí esa parte cuando era un explorador. Me dediqué más a la medicina. —Le explicó, sacudiéndose el sudor de su frente. Ella hizo un resoplido y la saludó en cuanto la vio.

—No gracias, paso. Hace demasiado calor para encima intentar prender fuego. —Le respondió Mimi apenas Miyako la invitó para que se les uniera.

* * *

—Creo que iré por las bebidas. —Anunció Matt, palpando sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera.

—Sin alcohol. —Agregó Kari, sentada mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Los Digi-Elegidos iban y venían de un lugar para otro, por lo que ambos trataban lo posible en no darse largas miradas, pero oh, como les costaba.

—Sin alcohol. —Repitió él como autómata, ya casi a punto de salir de la choza.

—Con alcohol. —Agregó serio Tai, llegando al lugar y sentándose al lado de su hermana, quién quedaría a cargo de la música. Al ver ambas cejas enarcadas por parte de ambos, continuó: —Lo necesito. —Miró largamente a Matt, esperando que entendiera su mensaje, él asintió y finalmente salió.

Kari pudo mirarlo hasta que su silueta apareció.

— ¿Por qué no acompañas a Matt, Daisuke? Así te aseguras que realmente compre mi ron favorito.

Él asintió, enérgico: —Como diga mi Taichi-senpai.

— ¿Alguna cosa que quieras contarme, Kari? —Preguntó como si nada una vez que se encontraban solos.

Ella se tensó, mientras rápidamente colocaba otra canción para aligerar un poco el ambiente. El iPod comenzó a reproducir _"Road Trippin'" _de Red Hot Chili Peppers y con nostalgia se acordaba que esa es una de las canciones favoritas de Matt.

Ella carraspeó un poco, antes de responder. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se encogió de hombros. —No sé, has actuado extraña. Desde que rompiste con Takeru no te he visto derramar ni una sola lágrima. ¿Acaso nunca lo quisiste como siempre habías pensado?

Kari sonrió, con tristeza. A la final parecía que iban a necesitar esas bebidas alcohólicas después de todo.

—Claro que lo quise.

— ¿Entonces? —Se perdió en los sinceros y expresivos orbes de su hermano, y la culpa crecía a pasos agigantados. No podía, no estaba lista para contarle a su hermano, no sabía las consecuencias de lo que todo esto no podía acarrear. Y al mismo tiempo quería decírselo todo ya, porque se le estaba haciendo insoportable esto de fingir que tenía el corazón roto. Lo había tenido, sí, pero por alguien más.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, vio como su hermano apretó la mandíbula y miró al frente, Kari siguió su mirada y se alegró: ahí venía Mimi caminando, con sus sandalias rosas recogidas en una mano. Ella se paralizó al verlos.

Se quedó de piedra y por mucho que ordenara a sus pies moverse, no lo hacían. Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse terriblemente mientras se perdía en la calurosa mirada de Tai. Quería agradecerle por su gesto, más no sabía qué palabras decir, porque estaba segura que un simple _"gracias" _no sería suficiente, al menos no para ella. Mimi valoraba los gestos de afecto que una persona le profesaba, no sabía si Tai lo hizo con otras intenciones, pero de igual manera tenía que pasar su tiempo con él, ¿no? Comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta y desorientada.

Él se levantó, caminando hacia ella. — ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Ella aceptó, sin darse cuenta que había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**L**a fogata ya ardía y algunos se empezaron a congregar alrededor de ella, riendo y hambrientos. Miyako comenzaba a asar algunos jugosos y generosos pinchos de carne y takoyakis, parte del grupo meneaba la cabeza con la melodía de _"Lipps Inc."_ Interpretada por Funkytown, recordando viejos tiempos y los más mayores haciendo chiste de ello. El ocaso estaba en su mejor momento y Kari a la distancia no hizo más que sonreír.

Sintió como una chaqueta, de color negra, ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros. Observó cómo Matt la veía serio, pero Hikari detectó rápidamente cierta calidez en sus orbes que la hacían querer saltar sobre él cada vez que aparecía.

Y así hizo.

Matt rápidamente la abrazó y caminó rápidamente hasta esconderse hasta el otro extremo de la choza, donde podían estar estratégicamente ocultos para la vista de todos. Ambos empezaron a reír, separándose solo un poco.

—Regresaste. —Le dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Él le acomodo un poco el cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

—En eso habíamos quedado, ¿no?

Ella se abrazó más a él. —Creo que mi hermano comienza a sospechar de algo, por suerte Mimi apareció a tiempo y se fueron.

—Oh. ¿Y dónde están ahora?

—Deben de estar caminando cerca del mar, ¿puedes verlos?

Matt alzó la vista, tratando de ver algo, pero estaba oscureciendo y lo único seguro que veía era el oscuro mar y sus olas. Él negó. —Estarán bien.

Se separó de ella para poder cambiar la canción antes que la que estaba sonando terminara, le dedicó una mirada cuando _"Can't help falling in love"_ de UB40, sonara.

—Siempre quise dedicarte ésta. —Admitió, teniendo problemas para mirarle a los ojos mientras sus mejillas se volvían coloradas. — ¿Me harías el honor? —Extendió su mano y los ojos de ella brillaron, encontrándose con su azuleja mirada. Ambos echaron una vista para cerciorarse que los demás estaban distraídos en lo suyo, para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la canción, meciéndose suavemente.

La melodía calaba en lo más profundo de sus corazones, y cuando Matt empezó a tararearla en su oído, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus orbes. Se adueñó de la letra de la canción, sintiendo los sentimientos de él por ella, llenándole de calidez en su pecho.

* * *

Las olas del mar le hacían cosquillas en sus pies, sentía su estómago oprimirse y quería dejar de carcajearse, más no podía. No podía porque había descubierto que con Tai (Taichi, le comenzaba a llamar en su mente), la diversión y risas podían estar aseguradas.

El moreno estaba pensando de manera similar, sorprendiéndose que la Mimi que recordaba estuviera un poco más lejos de la Mimi que se encontraba a su lado, caminando a la orilla del mar. Recordaba como el silencio se había instalado entre ambos al principio, tímidos en su comienzo de alejarse bruscamente de su zona de confort, y aquí estaban, conociéndose un poquito más, preguntando rápidamente las cosas más básicas y respondiendo con detallados comentarios, a veces interrumpiendo al otro para poder agregar más detalles y compartían golpes juguetones en los brazos y hombros.

—Me gusta tu cabello. —Le había dicho él.

A ella le agradó ese comentario más de lo que podría llegar a admitir.

—Es mi color natural.

— ¿En serio?

Asintió.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí. Mucha.

—Desde aquí puedo oler el takoyaki… deberíamos comer primero.

—Y después bailar. —Agregó. Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí, también.

Trató de no desmayarse cuando él le tomó de la mano, mientras caminaban para reunirse con los demás.


	4. Abismo

**Tristeza de Verano**

**Summary: **Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal. Las canciones mencionadas a lo largo de los caps tampoco son de mi autoría.

_Este fic fue "concebido" para el __Intercambio Especial Aniversario II__ del foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Parejas:**Aparte de las dos mencionadas allá arriba, este pequeño fic incluye Sokeru.

**Notas Finales:** Quería subir todo ayer, pero el sueño me ganó y por lo visto, hoy también. Pero no desesperen que mañana leeremos el final, snif. Tengo manía por encariñarme tan rápido con los fics, ¿no les ha pasado igual?

Dedicado especialmente para Nyvan. Perdona la demora, guapa, pero como soy mi propia Beta a veces tardo un poco más y es porque voy corrigiendo.

* * *

**Cap. 4 Abismo**

Los días de diversión y risas en el mar, pasaban con rapidez. A la mayoría les parecía increíble que el tiempo estuviese pasando absurdamente rápido, aún sintiendo que les faltaban diversas cosas por hacer.

Davis se sorprendió cuando entró a su cuarto, para tomar una siesta luego de una larga mañana de batallas en la arena y mar, encontrándose con Ken, Koushiro y ahora Cody, pegados en la pantalla de un psp, hablando de las ventajas del mismo y su acceso a internet. Izumi parloteaba sin parar con su laptop, escondida entre sus piernas y una almohada encima de ella y Ken le daba la razón en algunas cosas.

—Eh, ¿por qué la estás escondiendo, Koushiro-san?

Él se ruborizaba cada vez por el honorífico, porque creía no estar capacitado todavía para que le dijeran así, y como prácticamente estaba recostado en su cama, como mínimo merecía una respuesta: —Esto… ahora supongo que es por la costumbre. Mimi-san especificó que no quería que estuviésemos todo el día en ella, así que por eso Ken-kun no se trajo la suya.

—Pero al menos traje esto. —Le señaló el psp que cargaba en sus manos.

—Oh, ¿y qué juegos buenos tienes, a ver? —Davis era un jugador ocasional, pero prácticamente jugaba los de FIFA, en cualquier consola. Últimamente se había aficionado por los RPG´s, y era porque Taichi-san le había dicho semanas atrás que él era fanático de ellos.

Y rápidamente se sumergieron en un mundo fantástico y no muy explorado por todos, Daisuke estaba aprendiendo un montón con ellos y podía ser una de las primeras veces en las que no se aburría por el conocimiento. De improviso, Koushiro miró el reloj, era miércoles, de la segunda semana de vacaciones, marcando las cuatro de la tarde.

—En media hora saldremos de la habitación, para que al menos nos vean.

Ellos asintieron, las razones sobre tal abrupta decisión no les veía sentido alguno de explicarse.

* * *

**U**n cambio, había hecho un gran cambio. Podría ser pequeño e insignificativo, pero contaba como un cambio a fin de cuentas: Sora se estaba abriendo emocionalmente más. Aceptaba que la acompañara a su cuarto por las noches, aunque ella casi siempre le decía que le parecía muy raro, ya que el hotel se veía seguro. Pero Takeru prefería no presionar su suerte, además que su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de ella, y le gustaba acostarse relativamente temprano, antes de la madrugada.

Cada día había sido para todos una nueva experiencia diferente, desde asar malvaviscos, como si de un campamento se tratara, como montar a caballo en la arena. Oh, a Mimi le encantaba, decía que se sentía como la propia vaquera, y a veces Tai-san espantaba al caballo para que éste fuera más rápido y la asustara. Y por supuesto, al final él se ganaba un buen golpe en la cabeza por culpa de su "buena intención".

Takeru meneó su cabeza, divertido. Admiraba la facilidad con la que ella lograba calmarlo, visto desde fuera parecían una pareja extraña, relajada y divertida. Sí, relajada era la palabra que más se le podría adecuar.

Se había dedicado a limar asperezas con Davis una noche que habían comenzado a beber, más que todo, los viernes y sábados. Los hermanos Yagami mantenían una continua pelea entre las bebidas de alcohol y sin alcohol, en donde las primeras resultaban casi siempre ganando, e igual compraban pequeños cócteles y bebidas "adecuadas" para los menores. Y por supuesto, los Digi-elegidos de la segunda generación les ofendían tal hecho. Que el Superior Joe ni se entere que esas pobres criaturas de Kami-sama estaban ingiriendo alcohol, porque el problema que se armaría no sería normal.

Por suerte, Mimi no era la única que sabía cómo distraer a alguien, Miyako también podía.

¿Cómo fue que Takeru, en cierto modo, terminaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermano? Podía encogerse de hombros, porque la respuesta estaba lejos de su alcance. De vez en cuando sacaba tiempo para hablar con Hikari, nadar juntos en la piscina, para que Tai en la distancia les viera. Tenían que fingir que por lo menos quedarían como buenos amigos.

Fue una noche del sábado en donde una deprimida y achispada Sora comenzó a llorar, alejada de todos, T.K. tenía ratos buscándola y la encontró cerca de la entrada del hotel. Ella le gritó, que no se metiera en lo que no le importa y que si quería ayudar en algo, que le ayudara a que su hermano recapacitara sobre su decisión.

Para Takeru era como sentir una espina clavada en el corazón cada vez que escuchaba tales comentarios.

A veces descubría discretamente que Sora le miraba, se quedaba mirándole, escrutándole como si hubiese algún secreto oculto detrás de él. Se tensaba, porque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella exactamente buscaba, y dolorosamente le hacía ilusionarse al respecto. A veces creía tener el emblema equivocado, porque cuando se trataba de Sora, toda su esperanza se ponía a prueba.

Si había alguna canción que podía dedicarle, sin duda sería la de _"Could you be loved" _del legendario Bob Marley, petición que él mismo había hecho aquella noche del sábado, mientras la veía bailar acompañada de Jou-san. Demás estaba decir lo mucho que él deseaba poder estar en su lugar, no obstante, temía su mirada de confusión y rechazo sólo por algo tan simple por querer bailar con ella.

Sentía que la letra de la canción estaba acorde a ella y que la mejor cura para un corazón roto a veces estaba en aprender de sus errores y no lamentarse, disfrutar el momento en compañía de familiares y amigos, recordando siempre que nunca se está completamente solo, a menos que uno lo desee.

Él no quería que Sora se transformara en algo que no era simplemente por haber tomado una decisión errónea, una decisión de la cual ella no era culpable del todo. Él quería lo mejor para ella, así estuviera o no presente en su vida, siempre le desearía lo mejor y de su parte su amor sería incondicional, no queriendo forzarle a que le correspondiera, ya que no quería obligar a nadie a permanecer a su lado.

Era curioso que con ella terminara siendo simplemente un mero observador que un participante, y como anhelaba cambiar eso. Necesitaba una foto de ella, quería una foto de ella y le pediría a Hikari que discretamente le hiciera el favor, porque no podía dejar de verla en sueños y una de las cosas que más teme sea eso precisamente, que todo quede plasmado en un sueño. Intacto, sin posibilidad alguna de trasladarlo a la realidad.

La mayoría de las veces se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que le faltaba para poder estar con ella? ¿Ser más alto, tal vez más inteligente? ¿Cómo podría demostrarle a ella que dejara de verlo como un niño, para poder tomarle más en serio?

Takeru desde pequeño había crecido conociendo y tratando a personas mayores, no era escandaloso, era discreto, tranquilo, servicial y buena persona. Takeru se había esforzado duramente para trabajar en sus cualidades y que éstos opacaran a la mayoría de sus defectos, todo con el fin de lograr ser una mejor persona y así poder merecer a una mujer como Sora, así creía él.

Takeru nunca había visto más allá de lo que a veces solo quería ver. Nunca había reparado en la culpa que a Sora le producía por tenerlo ahora de nuevo confidente, en cierta manera de ser el reemplazo de Tai.

Nunca vio la verdadera tristeza y remordimiento en sus ojos, por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo.

* * *

**M**imi reía mientras seguía montada en la espalda de Taichi, personificando a un simpático camello. Caminaban por la orilla del mar, como casi todas las tardes, trataban en lo posible de unirse en todas las actividades de grupo. Yagami descubrió con sorpresa que a Mimi se le daba bien jugar voleibol en la arena, así que no dudó en pedirle ser su nueva compañera de equipo luego de la primera vez que se habían enfrentado juntos. Había sido una de las primeras actividades en donde podían participar todos juntos, ya que ambos equipos quedaban justos de integrantes.

Tai se sintió realizado cuando ganó limpiamente el ser el capitán del equipo y Matt le había molestado por eso, siendo él el segundo. El equipo de Yagami estaba conformado voluntariamente por su hermana, Koushiro, Davis, Sora y Joe. El resto de los demás, Takeru, Ken, Cody y Yolei jugaban para el equipo Ishida. Durante todo ese buen rato compartieron risas, insultos y peleas hasta decir basta. Por supuesto, las peleas eran pequeñas faltas en las que hacían de ellas todo un drama, y eso que no eran las mujeres precisamente que lo empezaban.

Mimi se sentía emocionalmente más cercana a Tai y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a contarle desde el más mínimo detalle hasta la confesión más grande de su vida, importándole muy poco en el momento lo que él pensaría de ella.

Podía perderse fácilmente en sus profundos y sinceros ojos café, que parecían alejarse de todo prejuicio y malas intenciones. Con el paso del tiempo, Mimi había olvidado completamente su misión, el favor que Kari le había pedido.

_Porque forzosamente ya no tenía por qué distraerlo, no había motivos, no había razón ni presión, no cuando todo eso se daba de manera tan natural y espontánea. _

Por supuesto, hubo momentos en los que de manera exagerada tuvo que agarrarle de su rostro para que no viera los besos "inocentes" que Kari recibía de Matt, que par de exhibicionistas desconsiderados. A Mimi se le hacía todo un lío explicarle a Tai por qué a veces actuaba de manera tan extraña cuando se daban toda una vuelta alrededor del hotel, hasta que sus pies se cansaran.

—Me regresaré a América apenas terminen estas tres semanas. —Le había dicho, cabizbaja mientras ambos estaban sentados en la arena, viendo como el sol comenzaba su jornada de descanso. Su voz se tiñó de tristeza, porque definitivamente no quería irse, no quería regresar, y menos cuando las cosas entre ambos estaban marchando perfectamente.

Pero a veces si preguntaba si todo esto funcionaría también cuando regresaran a casa, cuando regresaran nuevamente a sus distintas realidades.

Tai se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo, y a ella le dolió escuchar su silencio, pareciéndole inquietador. Necesitaba una respuesta, una preferiblemente positiva, y si él no la tenía, pues entonces necesitaba saberlo para poder frenar a tiempo su estupidez.

Se sobresaltó cuando su voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos: —Pues espero que no tardes mucho allá, porque te esperaré.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron acuosos, por tantas lágrimas acumuladas que durante mucho tiempo había querido derramar. Él pareció, por esta vez, leer su reacción, sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacerlo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello, besando su coronilla.

En la distancia, podían escuchar la melodía de _"Is this love?" _interpretada por Bob Marley, y ambos comenzaron a menear la cabeza, tarareando la letra.

Él le miró. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—Oh, ¿tú bailas? —Le preguntó ella, sarcástica.

—Ja, puede que no sea una máquina de bailar como Davis o Matt, pero definitivamente me muevo en la pista, princesa.

—Tú cállate y baila. —Le respondió entre risas, palmeándole juguetonamente el brazo, incorporándose con su ayuda a su vez que empezaron a moverse al compás de la relajada canción. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros y no dejando en ningún momento de mirarse, sus cuerpos y pies descalzos danzaban sin mucho esfuerzo en la suave y cosquillosa arena.

—_Quiero amarte, cada día y cada noche. Estaremos juntos. _—Le había cantado él, en un ronco susurro, en el momento en que ella acobijó su cabeza en su pecho, un pecho que reunía todas las cualidades de verse protector.

¿Era amor?

¿Era amor?

¿Era amor lo que sentía?

Posiblemente. Ya sus dudas comenzaban a evaporarse la azúcar en un capuchino caliente.

_Se estaba enamorando._

No, sacudió la cabeza, estaba más que segura que ya está enamorada.

No supo en qué momento sus pies se detuvieron para después recibir uno de los mejores besos más dulces y auténticos que había recibido nunca.

* * *

**P**odía verlos a la distancia, viendo como ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él a su menuda cintura, acortando cualquier otro tipo de distancia. Esbozó una sonrisa vacía, sintiéndose en cierta manera, celosa.

Qué suerte, al menos Mimi podría quedarse con el chico que quería, pensó mientras seguía picando desganada su pescado, perdiendo por completo el apetito. Observó como los demás reían y seguían parloteando de temas que no le atraían para nada en estos momentos. Quería estar sola, quería alejarse, quería aislarse.

Y cuando trata de llevar todo eso a cabo, él la jala a su lado, no de manera necesariamente literal, pero le hace recordar que no está sola, que al menos le tendrá. Y se siente culpable, porque cree adivinar las verdaderas intenciones detrás de sus palabras, teniendo seguidamente miedo de ellas.

No estaba lista. Y no está lista para lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos de ese sentimiento que conocía tan bien y que al mismo tiempo le hacía olvidarse de su voluntad, de lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Qué crees que sigues haciendo, Takeru, al intentar perseguirme? ¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo esto? —Inquirió de espaldas, camino a su habitación.

Sintió como él, tímidamente al principio tomó su mano, para que lo encarara.

Takenouchi se estaba perdiendo en la mirada más cristalina y sincera que había conocido hasta ahora. Una mirada ligeramente parecida que ella creyó conocer durante mucho tiempo, tal vez recordándole a alguien más.

Pero esa mirada, aquellos determinados ojos, le hacían perder el aliento. Le hacían cuestionarse todo lo que creía estar pensando. Le hacían preguntarse si tal vez merecía alguna segunda oportunidad.

—Pretendo mucho más de lo que piensas, Sora-san. No, Sora. —Se corrigió rápidamente, llamándole por primera vez por sólo su nombre, dejando en el olvido cualquier rastro de formalidad y respeto, dejando en el olvido entre ellos que ella era la mayor entre los dos.

Sora sintió un grueso nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Su agarre era cálido y seguro, sintiéndose desfallecer, debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que no, diferenciando entre lo que era una posible traición o un golpe de honestidad hacia sí misma.

Su cerebro dejó de pensar en cuanto sintió unos cálidos labios posarse junto a los de ella. Trató de resistirse al principio, pero ya a estas alturas estaba tan cansada de luchar y distinguir de lo que sentía, mandando al diablo todo razonamiento y entregándose a algo que nunca creyó, sentirse tan bien. Sintió su propio corazón bombear con más velocidad y cerró sus ojos, lanzándose por primera vez, sin miedo a ese particular abismo.

_Nunca creyó que tal abismo le terminaría por gustar tanto._


	5. Historia

**Tristeza de Verano**

**Summary: **Un lugar especial, donde todos podían relajarse, sin máscaras, sólo ellos. Pero, ¿qué clase de secreto oculta T.K.? ¿Y el de Kari? Sentimientos salvajes aparecerán para con su antiguo líder, y el drama entre ellos estará siempre a la orden del día.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal. Las canciones mencionadas a lo largo de los caps tampoco son de mi autoría.

_Este fic fue "concebido" para el __Intercambio Especial Aniversario II__ del foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Parejas:**Aparte de las dos mencionadas allá arriba, este pequeño fic incluye Sokeru.

**Respuesta a review anónimo: Joya blanca:** Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Pues sí, en esta pequeña historia no hizo falta los Digimons, disfruta el último cap.

Dedicado especialmente para Nyvan.

* * *

**Cap. 5 Historia**

**N**o fue consciente de cuantos minutos pasaron, ni cuánto tiempo, porque ciertamente lo que menos le importaba en este preciso momento era saber de eso.

La estaba besando.

Le estaba besando.

Takeru hacía todo su esfuerzo por limitarse únicamente a eso y no asustarle con gestos bruscos o que se tiendan a malinterpretar. Un ruido a su izquierda le alertó, y tuvieron que separarse.

—Ay por Kami, disculpen. —Miyako Inoue al presenciar sin querer la escena, supo que había querido ir a su habitación en el momento menos oportuno. Con la cara sonrojada y sintiendo humo salir de sus orejas, se retiró del lugar.

Ambos se separaron, expectantes. Sora quiso ser la primera en romper el silencio, pero por alguna razón todas las palabras que quería decir se le atascaron en su garganta. Se despidió con la mano rápidamente, y sin mirarle a los ojos, abrió su puerta y se la cerró en sus narices.

Takeru estaba demasiado aturdido como para siquiera reaccionar.

* * *

**J**oe era de esas personas con bastante conocimiento. No competiría con Koushiro en el ámbito electrónico e informático, pero si podría tener ventaja en todo lo demás y aún así no hace alarde de ello. No, Joe es muy humilde para siquiera pensar en eso.

Sabe que el conocimiento sin práctica tiende a quedarse en el olvido fácilmente, por lo que cuando puede intenta aprovechar cada oportunidad para ejecutar una de sus mayores virtudes.

A veces Joe pecaba de inocente, o bien podía considerarse una persona bastante responsable, ajena de todo asunto o conflicto que no vaya con su persona. Y, sin embargo, casi siempre ocurre algo que lo hace ser partícipe de embarazosas situaciones.

A Joe no le gustaba guardar secretos.

Era un muy mal actor y mejor ni se hable de ser un buen mentiroso.

Joe era tan sincero y transparente como la misma sal que habitaba en toda playa y mar. Joe mantenía su pureza e ingenuidad hasta para las cosas más banales. Era muy fácil alterar a Joe, era muy fácil desear corromperle y atragantarse de risa en el proceso.

Era tan fácil y sencillo, que a Yamato se le antojaba fastidiarle, en sentido neutral. De por sí, Joe había sido una de sus primeras opciones para confiarle lo de Kari. Pero ella se había negado porque Joe no podía (ni estaba capacitado) para poder distraer a Taichi… a Taichi le gustaban mucho las mujeres, para qué negarlo. Y ninguno de los dos era homosexual, a no ser que se aplicara la famosa escala de Kinsey, pero no contaban con mucho tiempo y tal vez lo dejen para otra ocasión y con más calma, por qué no.

Sus tres semanas de descanso ya estaban a punto de caducar, pensó con cierta nostalgia, no quería irse. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin poder ver a Kari y estar con ella de manera seguida, ya que entre las clases, sus vidas individuales y las giras se les hacía sumamente difícil estar todo el tiempo en contacto, y encima que nadie se entere de su relación. Le jodía todo esto, no sólo ocultárselo a su mejor amigo, sino a todos ellos, a todos los que fueron sus compañeros de viajes en el Digi-mundo, a los nuevos elegidos, a los amigos de su hermano. Su padre sabía, más no lo aprobaba del todo, que él saliera con una "colegiala", pero que novedad, su padre nunca había estado de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas de su vida.

Lo bueno de todo esto, era que a Tai se le veía más alegre de lo normal, y aunque no anunciara la buena nueva frente a todos al momento de las comidas y actividades, a Matt le parecía que era una de esas noticias en las que no había necesidad de explicar nada, porque saltaba a la vista. Y era agradable. Definitivamente era agradable verlo así, más animado, con ganas de querer superarse, sólo para ella.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la distancia, ya han hablado de eso? —Había inquirido, haciéndose el desentendido, pero con cierta curiosidad. No había hablado con Mimi no más que para molestarle, y él respetaba el código entre amigas que ella y Kari podían tener.

Tai sólo le miró, vestía únicamente su bañador azul con beige en los bordes. Últimamente se le podía ver así, a toda hora y la mayoría sospechaban que era poder cautivar a Mimi, su chica especial.

—Sí, hemos hablado. Convencerá a sus padres para que regresen, posiblemente estudiemos en la misma universidad. —Comentó como si de una gran aventura se tratase e Ishida meneó su cabeza, divertido.

Cuando Sora Takenouchi descubrió el gran secreto de su ex, se paralizó. Los había descubierto agarrados de la mano, a punto de besarse. Antes de que ella pudiera correr, Matt le sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Suéltame. —Le pidió, autoritaria.

Kari no sabía por dónde meterse, tenía figurativamente la cara llena de arrepentimiento, culpa y tristeza, porque lo más seguro era que Sora le echaría la culpa de todo lo ocurrido. Se levantó con cuidado y se fue cabizbaja de la noche, Matt no le detuvo, Kari entendió que realmente era necesario que ambos hablaran, para zanjar definitivamente el asunto.

Una vez solos, él le explicó con calma toda la situación. Punto por punto, detalle por detalle, era algo que sentía deberle por mucho tiempo, el verdadero motivo de su ruptura.

Ella escuchaba, al principio escéptica, pero luego resignada. Suspiró, pareciendo derrotada. — ¿Y Tai lo sabe?

—He ahí la cuestión.

Ella resopló.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Mimi, verdad?

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Simple. Ella nunca se hubiese acercado a él, al menos no por su propia cuenta. No podrías creer lo tímida que es ella cuando a alguien realmente le gusta.

—Ohh, ¿en serio? —Inquirió él, con una traviesa sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez podría seguir molestándola con eso, sólo que su diversión será al doble ya que fastidiaría a Tai al mismo tiempo. Demonios, las cosas no podrían mejorar más.

Ella pareció leerle sus pensamientos, —tú nunca cambiarás. —Sonrió, mirando hacia el mar. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

—Por cierto, Sora… hace días que llevas evitando a mi hermano, y me gustaría aclararte este punto: él sólo tiene y tendrá ojos para ti. —Pudo ver como ella se ruborizaba con fuerza, y antes de que ella pudiera negar o cambiar de tema, prosiguió: —lo sé todo, no tienes por qué disculparte o alguna tontería por el estilo.

—La verdad, Matt, todo este tema se me está haciendo muy incómodo de hablar, y más contigo. —Aclaró, abochornada. —Ayer él y yo pudimos hablar un poco, me confesó que le gustaba y yo… no sé que responder. Me encuentro muy confundida ahora.

Asintió. — ¿Y si sólo le das una oportunidad, para que al menos te conozca mejor?

—Así le hice entender, pareció estar de acuerdo. Y no te ofendas, pero después de nuestro rompimiento no he querido buscar más nada serio para no volver a lastimarme.

—Él no te lastimará. —Aclaró, con cierta dureza en su voz, porque recordaba que la había lastimado sin querer.

Ella sonrió, queriendo confiar. Le señaló un punto a la distancia, divirtiéndose en el mar. — ¿Ves eso que está allá? ¿El problema de Mimi, como le dijiste? Bueno, ese también sigue siendo tu problema ahora. —Le sonrió en broma, enterrando finalmente el hacha entre ambos. —Ese problema deberías afrontarlo aquí, ahora. Aprovecha que dicho problema está feliz.

Matt le revolvió el cabello, con cariño. Incorporándose. Lo alcanzó en unas cuantas zancadas, y como Sora había pronosticado, las facciones de Taichi se veían confiadas y relajadas, invitando a escuchar cualquier tema de conversación.

Le llamó por su nombre, volteando él al instante. Mimi se encontraba recostada en la arena, llevando unos lentes de sol oscuros, sonriendo al ver la escena.

—Nunca me dijiste… —Interrumpió el silencio él, esperando que Tai se acercara hacia dónde ellos estaban—… y de hecho Kari nunca me dijo, que fue lo que ella tuvo que prometer para que aceptaras a todo esto.

Ella se incorporó, con una felina sonrisa en sus facciones, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. —Oh, no fue mucho realmente… tan sólo unos cuantos favores por el resto de tu vida, obediencia incondicional. Ya sabes, eso de tu _libertad_.

Matt apretó la mandíbula, seguidamente de sus puños. Maldición. Tenía que buscar una buena manera de desquitarse de esa mujer.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo primero que hizo Tai cuando regresó a tierra fue dar unas cuantas volteretas con Mimi y besarle la nariz. Ella rió y le revolvió el cabello. Matt quería, sanamente vomitar, pero después recordó que él también tenía sus momentos melosos con Hikari y se le pasaba.

Carraspeó, logrando con éxito que ambos le separasen.

Tai sentía desde hace días que él le quería decir algo, y esperaba que fuese el verdadero motivo por el que Matt se había distanciado de él.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Acompáñame.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, el agua cálida les mojaba esporádicamente sus pies, un cómodo silencio instalándose entre ambos.

— ¿Me vas a contar todo por fin?

Matt asintió.

—Te explicaré el por qué de mi cambio. Pero antes necesito que me escuches. Todo, absolutamente todo.

—Te escucharé.

—Bien. Porque la historia es algo larga.

—Pero empezarás desde el comienzo, ¿no?

—Claro. No te vayas a enojar con Mimi, ¿vale?

Tai pareció confundirse. — ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

_Mucho_, pensó. Ella tuvo que ver en mucho.

Y así, empezó a contarle detalladamente una vieja historia, no muy conocida por todos. Empezando con el siempre clásico _"Había una vez…"_

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Originalmente este no era el final que esperaba, iba a ser mucho más detallado y la cosa. Igual me divertí escribiendo esta pequeña locura sin sentido y espero que ustedes también hayan pasado buenos momentos leyendo. Sobre todo tú, Nyvan, espero que te haya gustado.

Sí, por si acaso aclararé que esto tiene final abierto y que no me cierro a la idea de una posible continuación, porque uno nunca sabe. De igual manera todo esto me impulsa a querer seguir mejorando y divirtiéndome al momento de escribir. No puedo estar más agradecida. Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios!


End file.
